


An Abundance of Starks

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are trying hard to concieve five years after the birth of their daughter. Steve is being let out of prison, and with new threats arising, Tony is going to have to take action to keep those he loves safe. Is now really the time to be bringing children into the world? Especially now that Pepper's young son has put them all in grave danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mother's day had gone beautifully and Loki was so happy as he put Frigga to bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"I love you so much, my little one. Sweet dreams." Frigga kissed Loki on the cheek and smiled brightly at him.

"Good night, mommy. I love you too." Loki chuckled gently.

"Your father will be in here shortly, okay?" Loki walked out of Frigga's room and into his own, unbuttoning his shirt and smirking at Tony.

"You better go tell our daughter goodnight and get back in here, Anthony. I've taken two doses of injection today and I'll be damned if it goes to waste." He purred with a wink, earning a cautious look from Tony.

"You took two? Loki that can't be good for you, that's a lot of hormones to take in in one day." Loki rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed, disrobing of his shirt and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"The worst that can happen is me being extremely emotional for tonight and most of tomorrow, big deal. I want to be pregnant. I don't know why it hasn't been working properly, but I want a baby and I want one badly. We are going to make good on that promise to fill a mansion with babies. We will. Now go tuck her in and fuck me into oblivion." Tony was a little stunned by all of that but laughed and pulled Loki in for a kiss.

"Be back in a moment then, Rock of Ages." Tony walked into his daughter's room with a soft smile, she was already nodding off and cuddling a stuffed kangaroo Thor had given her for her last birthday.

"Daddy…" She whispered, reaching a tiny arm out for him. Tony bent down and hugged her tightly, softly ruffling her curls.

"Sleep well, princess. I love you, always." Frigga nodded sleepily.

"I love you too, Daddy. Can we work on your suit tomorrow…" She asked, drifting off to sleep before she could quite hear the answer. He kissed her temple and smoothed out her covers.

"Of course, my little grease monkey, of course." He said with a chuckle, still not believing how much she loved to work on machines with him. She could understand and do so much for a little girl, she was so smart. She definitely took after Tony, being quite awful at magic (unless she was highly emotional, then she had a habit of accidentally freezing things) but brilliant with machinery, a genius really. Like father like daughter. Tony closed her door and excitedly walked back into his own bedroom to find a very naked Loki.

"My, my, husband. This is an improvement from five minutes ago." Loki smirked and spread himself out on the bed.

"Do whatever you please to me, Anthony. I'm yours, after-all." Tony pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on to the bed, kissing Loki's abdomen and earning a confused look from his lover.

"There isn't anything in there yet, love." Tony laughed.

"Yes, but I am hoping if it's warm and loving enough in there a baby will want to make a home." Loki rolled his eyes.

"You are so beautifully stupid." Tony just laughed and kissed down Loki's groin to his hardening penis, growling with excitement as he took it into his mouth. He hummed around it and sucked on it for a long while, enjoying the sensation of Loki roughly tugging on his hair in wanton need. Loki hissed when Tony pulled away, burying his face in his lovers ass and prepping him with his tongue. Loki wriggled beneath him and let out a loud moan.

"Jesus Anthony, you haven't been with me this way in a while." Tony chuckled and pulled his tongue out of Loki's puckered ass-hole.

"Well, I feel good about tonight, baby. I'm in the mood and ready to go." Tony's cock was throbbing and he was so eager to be inside his husband, so eager to be a father again. He wanted to watch Loki become swollen with his seed and then he wanted to fuck that pregnant body in every room in their tower. Tony pounced on Loki after that thought crossed his mind, savagely tearing at Loki's lips with his own and pushing himself in. Loki responded quickly, attacking Tony's neck and digging his nails into Tony's back, spurring the hero above him to go faster.

Meanwhile, Pepper was in her room with Bucky attempting to sooth him. They had gotten an invitation in the mail earlier for a party being hosted by someone who hadn't seen his son not once, someone who had just gotten out of prison. Pepper almost hadn't wanted to tell Bucky, but she felt like he deserved to know why he wasn't allowed to go where Tony was going the next day, and he hadn't taken it well.

"He's my daddy, why does Uncle Tony get to go see him and I don't? He could love me…you don't know that he doesn't love me!" Pepper was a little taken back by her five year olds outburst. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a good squeeze.

"Bucky, nobody said he doesn't love you, I'm sure he does. But your father is…he's not a good man. He hurt your Uncle Loki very badly and he could have easily killed Frigga. I don't want you mixed up in all of that, I don't want him to hurt you the way he did us, you're too important to me. The only reason Uncle Tony is making an appearance at that party is to tell your father to stay away from us." Bucky pulled out of her embrace and slid angrily off the bed.

"No! I want to see him and you can't stop me!" Pepper put her hands on her hips and followed her young son to the doorway of her room.

"Bucky Anthony Potts, you get back here this instant!" She fussed, becoming red in the face as he ignored her and ran to Tony and Loki's room. Thankfully, Tony had just finished blowing his load inside of Loki and had pulled out in time for their door to be swung open.

"Uncle Tony, please! Please take me with you!" He wailed, startling Tony as he quickly pulled a cover over him and Loki before the crying kid could notice. Tony and Loki exchanged alarmed glances with one another as the ginger little boy wiped his nose on his sleeves and attempted to climb up onto their bed. Tony let out a long sigh and attempted to evade eye-contact with the small child.

"Buck…I'm just not sure about that. Your father," Bucky cut him off, his crystal blue eyes filling with what appeared to be betrayal, as Tony was the only father figure he'd ever had.

"Was evil? Save it, I don't know why I expected you to be any different from mom." Bucky turned on his heel, tears streaming down his face and prepared to run away when Tony suddenly begged him to wait. It killed Tony to see Bucky so upset, he was like a son to him.

"Listen kid, my dad was a bad guy too, he hurt me in more ways than I'd care to admit. However, I think I can honestly say that if I'd never known him, the whole in my heart…it would probably be worse, never knowing who he was or why he never came around. Not knowing is the worst, and it's because of that that I will take you with me. But know this, you are to stay by my side all night and I forbid you to go anywhere with your father alone, do you understand me? And when I say we're leaving, we're leaving, because I have somewhere to be afterwards, okay?" Bucky's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you!" Bucky ran off to go inform his mother and Loki raised an eyebrow at his husband.

"And just where are you going after the party that you have not informed me about?" Tony almost looked as if he didn't want to tell Loki and that worried his counterpart.

"I'm going to see Arno." Loki was confused at first, but it didn't take him too long to remember that day back in Steve's cell, the horrible taunting of Captain America ringing in his ears.

"Your brother? Why now, after all this time?" Tony laced his fingers with Loki's and kissed the back of his husband's hand.

"I want to know, Loki. I want to know who my real parents were, and I'm hoping maybe Arno can tell me. I guess that's why I see so much of myself in Bucky." Loki leaned up and kissed Tony gently, nuzzling into his cheek and squeezing his hand.

"Anthony, Arno was just a baby when your parents gave him up and adopted you. I doubt he knows much of anything, he probably doesn't even know you're brothers." At that Tony looked a little helpless and curled into Loki.

"You don't think my Uncle Edward told him?" Loki only shrugged.

"Darling there is no way to know without asking, but I'm scared asking is going to upset him if he doesn't know. He is dying, Tony, would it not be more merciful to let him die believing Edward is his father?" Tony knew this, of course, but Arno had been extremely ill since he was born, and he'd managed to somehow live to adulthood. Who was to say he wouldn't live to forgive Edward if he didn't know?

"That's not fair, my love. I think I would still want to know, dying or not. But just in case, I will speak to Edward about it all first, okay?" Loki nodded, a look of curiousness crossing his face.

"Can I come with you? I want to meet your adoptive brother…after-all, you've met mine." Tony kissed Loki's temple and shook his head, shooting an apologetic look at his lover.

"Loki baby I'm sorry, but no. I'm going after the party, which means you would have to accompany me to the party, and I refuse to allow that." Loki crossed his arms and pouted at his love.

"You're taking a mere child with you…" Tony did not return the playfulness and looked sternly at the Jotun.

"I said no. Loki he raped you, I don't want him breathing your precious air, he is beneath you. Especially if the act of love we just committed works, I certainly don't want another one of my unborn children put in harm's way because of him." Loki wasn't happy, and Tony knew that, melting at the damaged look he was receiving at the mere mention of the rape.

"How about, you wait in the car, hmm? I have no intension of being at that party long, and then we can go see Arno. Does that make it better, baby?" Loki seemed to think about it for a moment and then smirked. He kissed Tony long and hard, over-joyed that his husband would always try his damnedest to make him happy.

"I love you." Was all he said. Tony grinned and gently petted Loki's hair, using the other hand to turn out their light.

"I love you too, my Reindeer Games. Sleep tight."


	2. Chapter 2

The following night was an intense one. Pepper was brooding, still angry that Tony was allowing her son to go see his father, and Loki was on the brink of an emotional melt down. The God was feeling the effects of taking two hormone injections the previous day, and the feelings of hatred and fear swelling in him were almost unbearable. The only thing that made the situation worse, was that Loki felt like he couldn't talk to Tony about it. Loki had had to pout and beg to be allowed to accompany his husband to see his adoptive brother Arno, if Tony were to know that Loki was this upset about the possibility of him seeing Steve again, he would make him stay at home. Loki took a few deep, calming breaths and wiped his tears away before leaving the couples bathroom that morning. Get a hold of yourself, jeez. He thought, walking out and going to find his little girl.

"Frigga, angel, come here." He cooed softly as he peeked into her bedroom. Her chocolate colored eyes brightened at the very sight of her mother and she dropped the pieces of scrap metal that Tony had given her to pretend play with. Frigga ran into Loki's arms and squeezed him with all her might, alleviating much of the God's anxiety on the spot.

"What did your father give you?" Loki asked gently, pointing to the metal it appeared as if she had been bending with a pair of small pliars.

"Scrap metal from Mark XX, I'm building an Iron Man suit for Barbie." She said seriously, pointing to her Barbie dream house. Loki laughed softly and kissed his little one's forehead.

"I love you so much. Now you listen to me, your Aunt Pepper is going to be watching you tonight while your father and I go speak to your Uncle, okay? Be good for her, and remember that if we aren't back before you go to bed, you are our everything. Just because we aren't there to say it doesn't mean for one second that it isn't true, and in the morning, we will go out and do something, just the three of us. How does that sound?" Frigga beamed up at Loki and squeezed him tighter.

"Sounds good, but I want to go see Uncle Thor too. I want to play with Brynjar!" Brynjar, or just Bryn for short, was Thor and Jane's new infant son.

"Oh, no, my love. We aren't going to see your Uncle Thor, we're going to see your uncle on your father's side, he's very sick, so it's best you don't see him right now, alright? Besides, even if we were going to see Thor, Bryn is only a few weeks old, and babies need a lot of sleep. He can't quite keep up with you yet, sweetheart." Loki replied lovingly, earning a sigh from his daughter.

"Okay, mommy. I love you." Loki ruffled her curls and pulled out of her embrace as he heard Tony call from him at the front door.

"I love you too, baby." Tony was looking worn and weary, a very excited Bucky bouncing around at his side.

"You ready to go?" Loki nodded, though his eyes filled with worry as they exchanged glances with the dark brown pools of his lover.

"You don't seem to be though…" Tony shrugged and unlocked the door.

"I'll just be glad to get this over with."

Tony and Loki both were silent on the car ride to the party, though each for his own reasons. Loki was focused on keeping his calm and Tony was attempting to choke down the bile rising in his throat at the very thought of seeing Steve again. When they arrived at the house the First Avenger used to share with Pepper, Tony leaned over and kissed Loki rather harshly.

"Stay here, okay? Bucky and I will be right back." Loki nuzzled into Tony and shot him a mischievous smile.

"When have I ever disobeyed you?" Tony wanted to shoot a stern look at him back, but he couldn't help the chuckle that broke through his chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" He whispered seductively, low enough where Bucky couldn't hear them. Loki playfully leaned in and nibbled on Tony's bottom lip.

"Anything you so please." Tony was about to respond when he heard Bucky unbuckle his car seat.

"You're a tease." Tony laughed with a roll of his eyes, closing the car door and taking Bucky inside. The house was exactly as Tony remembered it. Cramped, bland….except it was missing the homey touch that Pepper had once added to it. He held Bucky's hand tight and scanned the room for the filthy rapist he knew was lurking about. Why anyone would come to this party to socialize was beyond him.

"Stark." Tony's body went rigid as he heard a familiar voice behind him. He put on his bitchiest smile and turned to face the super solider, his eyes burning with what could only be described as pure unadulterated loathing.

"Is this the little mutant child your pet had?" Steve asked casually, as if he were being completely polite. Tony snorted, a twisted sort of smirk marring his expression.

"No, Rogers. This kid is all yours. His name is Bucky, if you've forgotten, which you probably have you sleaze ball." Steve's eyes filled with tears and his arrogant demeanor fell, which surprised Tony. He looked sort of…stunned, and broken, and though he stared intently at the child, he refused to say anything.

"Daddy?" Tony suddenly looked down to see if Bucky had said anything, but he hadn't. It was a little girl's voice calling out to Steve, and they were suddenly met with a blonde girl that looked the exact same age as Bucky.

"Oh that's tasteful. This one must have been conceived right before you went to jail…right after Pepper." Tony snarled, unable to hide the disgust in his voice. Though he seemed to still have a lump in his throat, Steve replied angrily.

"What Chloe and I did after Pepper is none of your concern, and Charlotte Americus, I told you to stay in your room. Go find your mother. Now." He growled, the child bolting away from her father, her wide blue eyes full of fear.

"Barton is a fool, staying with you. She should know her daughter isn't safe." Instead of responding, Steve looked from Bucky to Tony and back, a cold look in his crystal colored eyes.

"Why have you come?"

"Believe me I didn't want to. However, I felt it a duty as a father to come make sure you got the message to stay the hell away from my family. We already have a restraining order out against you, and that doesn't just apply to Loki. You are to stay away from him, and our children, and Pepper too, is that clear?" Steve was about to respond with a snide remark when Bucky pulled loose from Tony and ran to hug the soldier, who immediately froze.

"Why don't you love me, daddy?" He whimpered, Steve wrapping his arms around him securely.

"I do love you, buddy. We would be together were it not for your mother." Tony growled and narrowed his eyes practically into slits.

"That isn't true and you know it! You broke off your engagement while she was giving birth to him! If any of this is to be blamed on someone the blame falls on you and you alone. She gave you so many opportunities to be in Bucky's life." Steve ignored Tony and pulled away from his son to look him in the eyes.

"Let me ask you one question before you go believing the likes of Iron Man. What is your middle name?" Bucky looked a little confused, but replied.

"Anthony." Steve smiled sadly.

"And there it is, my son. The grand reason your mother and I could never be. She loves no one above Anthony Stark, and she never will." Bucky turned slowly to look at Tony, the expression on the child's face absolutely breaking Stark's heart.

"U-Uncle Tony….is this true?" Tony kneeled down and tenderly cupped Bucky's face, looking him honestly in the eyes.

"Buck, you know better than to believe that. Your Uncle Loki and I were already dating when your mother was with your father, there was nothing whatsoever going on between us, and nothing ever will. C'mon, you're my best bud, you know you don't believe your dad. You have my name because I'm the one who has raised you, not Steve. He wasn't there for you, and I was. You have to understand that." But Bucky didn't really understand, he was too young to understand anything that was going on, it all made his head hurt.

"I-I don't…"

"Bucky…if they loved you, nothing would be pulling us apart." Tony stood and pushed Steve backward with one arm.

"Don't you put things like that in his head." Steve made a grab for one of Bucky's arms and Tony ripped the child from his grip, flinging him kicking and swinging over his shoulder.

"You can't keep him from me forever, Stark!" Steve barked as Tony made his way back to the entrance, Bucky screaming at the top of his little lungs to be put down. Loki sprang from the car in worry when he noticed what was going on and opened Bucky's car door for Tony, holding the boy down as his husband struggled to buckle him in and lock the door.

"What the hell went on in there?" Loki demanded once they were once more on the road, straining to hear Tony over Bucky's cries.

"You don't want to know. That bastard has spewed more than enough of his filth in your presence, you don't need to hear any more of it. Let's just say he told Bucky a lot of things that could potentially make living with him a nightmare from now on." Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back, soothingly taking Bucky's small hands within his own.

"Hey, look at me." The child calmed a bit, but refused to look Loki in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened in there little one, but I need you to listen to me, okay? You have the best life we could possibly provide you with, we've made certain of it. Do you know why?" Bucky shook his head no and Loki ran his fingers through his ginger locks.

"Because your mother loves you with all of her being. Take it from me, I grew up with a loving mother and a horrible father. You will live to regret lashing out at her and chasing down the one parent that treated you like garbage. I regret it, your Uncle Tony regrets it…make the right choice, Buck. Your father is not worth all this pain, sweet child. He isn't, but your mother is worth the world. You're better off with us." Bucky looked up at Loki, tears streaming down his face, and whispered that he was sorry. Loki noticed that they were nearing a dirt road (where he assumed lead to Tony's brothers house) and thought it safe to unbuckle Bucky, pulling him out of his car seat and into his lap.

"Go slowly, Anthony, I'm holding Bucky." Bucky curled into Loki and cried into his chest as he rocked him, Tony looking proudly at them from the rearview mirror.

"Alright, RG."


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note: I apologise in advance if this is formatted strange, I will not get my laptop back for a few weeks so please bear with me, this is being written on my ipod*

Tony continued down the beaten dirt path to a small farm at the edge of what appeared to be a mass of woods. The house was white with blue shutters, a small red barn out back and a pasture full of cows and horses. Loki gently nudged Bucky in an attempt to ebb his tears.

"Look, Buck, look at all the animals!" Bucky sat up and peaked out the window, his eyes filling with absolute wonder.

"I wanna ride a horse!" Tony laughed and came to a stop, parking behind an old beat up looking pick up truck.

"You'll have to ask your great uncle Edward about that."It was apparent that Edward Stark was living a much simpler life than his brother Howard ever had, and it made Loki particularly curious.

"Couldn't your father have moved his only brother out into the city? I mean especially after he so generously adopted their dying infant..." Tony shook his head.

"My uncle never would have accepted that. He's a humble, proud man, and he enjoys being out here and working the land. He used to always tell me farming was the great love of his life. Even when Arno's medical bills crippled him with debt, he refused any money my mother offered him." This touched Loki, though it also troubled him. Edward seemed like a man who would be awfully protective of his son, and he didn't see this visit going too well. Nonetheless, the three of them climbed out of the Impala and headed for the back porch. Tony knocked twice.

"Little Tony Stark, is it really you?" A fond voice asked as the screen door was pulled back. Behind it was a short little old man with salt and pepper hair, wearing a worn pair of overalls and sporting a slight sunburn.

"Uncle Edward! It's great to see you!" Tony exclaimed with a pleasant smile, pulling the elderly gentleman into a bear hug.

"Likewise! And who are these two fine lads?" He asked, gesturing with a wrinkled hand to Loki and Bucky. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and grinned.

"Well, this is my husband, Loki, and the little one here is our best friend Pepper's little boy. His name is Bucky." Edward looked shocked but took Loki's hand anyway, giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you. Wish I had known, I would have come to the wedding." He added, shooting Tony a look.

"Oh no sir, that's absolutely fine. We eloped in my homeland, just the two of us." Loki said quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from his extended family member.

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"Sweden." Tony lied, not missing a beat. Edward appeared a little suspicious but he didn't say anything, holding open the door for this three houseguest's. One can imagine the first words out of Bucky's mouth as they entered the small kitchen.

"Can I ride one of your horses?" Edward laughed and pointed toward one of the back bed rooms.

"Well I sure don't have a problem with it, but how about going and asking my son Arno? They're his horses and he just loves children." Bucky nodded eagerly and ran off to the second bedroom on the left while the adults all sat down at the kitchen table.

"How's he doing?" Tony asked, a sad smile spreading across his uncles face.

"Not good, Tony. They've told me since the day I first held him in my arms that he was dying, but look at him! He's made it to 50, so can you really blame me for thinking he could pull through anything? I never really expected to loose him, until a few weeks ago. Doctors told me his other lung will be collapsing soon and that his cancer has eaten the majority of his body. He won't make it much longer." Tony reached across the table and patted his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Edward took a deep breath and looked from Tony to Loki and back with a sigh.

"Why have you two come?" Tony still seemed to be lost in the news about Arno, so it was Loki who spoke.

"Well, five years ago, when our daughter was about to be born, I was um..." Loki choked and Tony immediately took his hand.

"He was raped by one of my former friends, who proceeded to taunt me with the fact that Arno...is actually my brother." Edward was quiet for a moment, his eyes burning with an emotion Tony couldn't quite place.

"Well your friend is full of manure, and what is this about a daughter?" Edward looked hurt, and Tony didn't know what to say.

"Yes, our daughter. We would have brought her but we didn't want to disturb you more than we already would having to bring Bucky along." Loki explained, running his black fingernails soothingly along Tony's arm.

"He was friends with Dad back before I was even born, Edward. He knew." Tony interjected, a silence falling upon the three of them for a while. Tony was the first to speak, his voice coming out a desperate plea.

"Edward just tell me, is Arno my adoptive brother?" Edward sighed heavily, his old tired eyes filled with a mixture of guilt and depression.

"Yes, okay? He's your brother." Loki and Tony both asked impassioned questions silmutaneously. Loki wanting to know if he had told Arno, and Tony wanting to know who his real parents where. Edward didn't look like he wanted to answer either one.

"Let me ask you something, Tony. Why does this matter so much to the two of you? No Arno doesn't know, he doesn't need too, and I'm sorry, Howard and Maria never told me who they adopted you from."

"It matters because we are both adopted, and we both know the absolute horrors of having to live without knowing what could have been, who could have been...it isn't fair." Edward almost looked offended.

"Isn't fair? Oh I see, sure. My brother taking you in and raising you versus you growing up in an orphanage wasn't fair. You having everything you could ever want isn't fair, and I suppose you think me adopting Arno instead of allowing your father to throw him away wasn't fair either, huh?" Tony blanched and a dull, hallow expression crept onto Loki's face.

"You think adoption is always all it's cracked up to be? You think the pretty picture never has a fracture beneath the globs of acrylic on the surface? You're a naive man, Mr. Stark." Tony stared hard at his uncle, allowing Loki's unsettling works to sink in for a moment.

"Do you really mean to tell me you didn't know that he beat the shit out of me constantly?" Edward refused to answer him, and Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that? I'm telling Arno, he deserves to know before he passes. He deserves the truth." Edward stood and slammed his fist hard against the table.

"You can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?!"

Meanwhile, Bucky was sitting on the edge of Arno's live-in hospital bed having the absolute time of his life. Arno, who looked nearly identical to the late Howard Stark, had Howard Stark been skeletal and pale, was playing I Spy with the little boy, who had now completely forgotten about the horses.

"I like you! You're fun, I'm gonna bring my friend Frigga next time I come, she'll have lots of fun with you too!" Bucky gushed, a loving, happy laugh coming from Arno.

"Oh please do. I hardly get company, and your such a sweet boy." Bucky giggled and swung his legs back and forth off the side of the bed.

"Are you related to my Uncle Tony?" He asked suddenly, surprise taking over Arno's demeanour.

"Tony Stark? He is my cousin! I didn't realise you were his nephew, is he here?" Bucky shook his head.

"Oh he isn't REALLY my uncle, I just call him that. But yeah he is in the kitchen! My best friend Frigga is his daughter." Arno's entire face lit up.

"How wonderful! I didn't know Tony had any children, I have to meet this little one! You've made my day." He said sweetly, patting the side of Bucky's face softy. All of a sudden, Tony burst through the door, Edward and Loki hot on his tracks.

"Arno, we need to talk."He smiled broadly at his cousin, though Tony couldn't find it within him to smile back.

"It is wonderful to see you! What brings you by? Seems important."Edward pushed Tony out of the way and stared hard at his son.

"Don't listen to a word he has to say!" Arno's expression twisted into one of confusion as Loki shoved his way to the other side of the room and lifted Bucky off of the bed to get him out of the way.

"What's going on?"

"Your 'father' won't let me tell you something you and I both should have been told years ago!" Tony growled, glaring daggers at his reddening uncle.

"You ought to let it alone! Arno, you're happy aren't you? Tell Tony you don't want to know, it's only going to make your situation harder on you, son." Arno seemed to think for a moment, his decision careful, smiling kindly at his elderly father.

"It will be okay, father. Allow Tony to tell me, nothing can be worse than stage four cancer right?" He asked with a tragic laugh, as if to lighten the mood although it certainly didn't.

"You and I are both adopted." Arno's face fell.

"What?" Tony shot him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, at least you're still part of the family. You are Howard and Maria's son, Arno. Edward adopted you...and your parents adopted me. I came here hoping I could find out who they were...my real parents. But you and I, I mean technically, we are brothers." He smiled at Arno, but this time it was he who couldn't find it in his heart to return one.

"What was so wrong with me that they had to give me to my uncle? Was it...was it because I'm ill?" Arno was usually so happy, and to see him like this broke Tony's heart, but he knew it was right to tell him the truth. He took his brothers hand and have it a squeeze.

"Of course not. It was guilt, Arno, our dad made your illness worse and he thought uncle Edward could take care of you better than he ever could. Honesty he made the right choice, you had the better father. I just wish we would have known, I'd have come around more..." Tears were steaming down Arno's face but he nodded and squeezed Tony's hand back.

"I know you would have. Thank you for being honest with me." It was then that Bucky struggled free from Loki's grasp and ran back to Arno's bedside.

"You're sick? You'll be okay won't you?" The concern plastered on Bucky's tiny face warmed Arno's heart.

"It's okay sweet one, I've come to terms with it long ago." Bucky smiled at him and came closer, sticking his little head up close to the older mans face.

"Don't worry, my daddy used to be small and sick, but then he grew into a super soldier! Maybe you will too!" He whispered, a curious look crossing Arno's face.

"What's his name?"

"Steve Rogers." Arno kissed Bucky's head in gratitude for his kindness, though the child's words were still running through his head.

Super soldier...

"Um, if you guys don't mind I'm growing tired and I'd like to be alone for a little while." The others in the room nodded, each giving Arno a hug and dispersing.

When the couple made it home, Tony was completely drained physically and emotionally, and he was almost certain his uncle would never speak to him again. He sat down on their bed, head in hands, and sighed.

"You alright, my darling?" Loki asked gently, crawling up on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

"No...I don't know if I made the right call or not." Loki shushed him and gently kissed his neck.

"Don't question yourself, love, he deserved the truth. You're so tense..." Loki nipped and bit at Tony's neck and shoulder for a few moments, earning a few relieved grunts from his husband.

"Here, I think I know what might help." Loki turned out the lights in their bedroom and lit several candles, returning to his spot on the bed and beginning to message Tony's shoulders.

"Ahhh...Loki..." The god tenderly continued to plant kisses all over Tony as he worked out his knots, enjoying the sweet sounds floating from his tired lips.

"Would you like to take this to the bathroom? The hot water will relieve some of the tension." Tony nodded and helped Loki relocate the candles. As the bathroom filled with the scent of pomegranate, Loki's favourite candle scent, Tony undressed them both and began to run the water. He pulled Loki's bare body against his and lightly ran his fingers down his abdomin.

"How are you feeling about the injections? Do you think—" Loki put a finger to Tony's lips and smirked.

"Uh-uh, don't jinx it."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Rogers drove his clunky car up to the white house with blue shutters, his girlfriend by his side and his daughter in the backseat. Charlotte was playing with some paper dolls, and Chloe was looking worriedly out the window.

"Remind me again why we are visiting the brother of your biggest rival?" She asked, a smug smirk stretching across Steve's face.

"He called and asked for my help. Isn't helping the ill the Christian thing to do?" Chloe glared at her lover, knowing that wasn't the reason they were there. Hawkeye overlooked a lot of things Steve did, but using a handicapped man didn't feel right to her.

"I won't be long. Stay in the car with Charlotte." He instructed, sprinting up to the Stark's door and knocking a few times before Edward made an appearance. The elderly man looked around a little before opening the screen door for Steve.

"You can help my boy?" Was all he asked, and Rogers put on his most charming smile.

"Of course I can. I'm an Avenger." Edward fidgeted around in a nervous sort of excitement and led Steve to Arno's bedroom.

"Mr. Rogers is here to see you." Arno smiled brightly, like he always did.

"Thank you so much for coming." Steve nodded.

"So my Bucky told you about the super soldier serum?" Arno nodded eagerly.

"I was wondering if it could heal me like it did you? I want to be around to know my brother and my niece...and how I would love to spend more time with your son, he was so sweet to me. But I don't have much longer...and I don't want to die without making things right by Tony and our family." Arno teared up, and Steve almost felt guilty for his ulterior motives...almost.

"Well, the scientists who created the serum back in the '40's are long dead...but I know an organisation that has harvested the serum, as a matter of fact, they saved the man I named my Bucky after. Have you ever heard of Hydra?"

Back at Stark Tower, a few weeks passed as the couple tried to put the Arno incident behind them. Loki had been sick for about three days now, and to Tony that was a wonderful sign. He had just gotten back home from the Pharmacy, and he had a pregnancy test in a brown paper bag.

"Rock of Ages, I have something for you!" He called out happily, walking into their bedroom with a shit eating grin on his face. Loki walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You feeling better?" He nodded, taking the bag from Tony and peering inside. He laughed and looked excitedly toward the bathroom.

"Ready?" Tony just smirked and sat down on the bed, his stomach a flutter. He was going to be so disappointed of they had failed again...he wanted another baby so bad, and he didn't want his husband to have a cold. It took Loki all of two minutes to take the test, but the suspense was killing Tony, who practically jumped up off the bed when Loki returned from the bathroom.

"Catch." Loki exclaimed, throwing the test at his counterpart with shaky hands. He took one look at the positive plus sign and burst into happy tears. Loki chuckled and ran to Tony, climbing into his lap and kissing him passionately.

"Finally." He whispered against his lips, nuzzling lovingly into his neck. It had been so hard, seeing all the negative tests for the entire year they had been trying. The doctor had told Loki that the trauma to his womb caused by Nick Fury during the beginning of his first pregnancy had left scar tissue that could potentially keep him from conceiving ever again...but their injections had finally paid off. This would be their miracle child.

"I love you, I'm so happy." Loki whispered, earning another searing kiss from his partner.

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much." He peppered kisses on Loki's stomach and then pointed to their closet.

"Get dressed baby, I'm taking you out to celebrate." Loki ran to go get Frigga, whom he pulled up into his arms and hugged tightly.

"Go put on a nice dress my darling, we are going out for dinner." Frigga squealed and hugged her mother back, grabbing a dress from her wardrobe.

"Can I wear the sparkly black one?" Loki chuckled and walked to help her unbutton her shirt.

"Of course you can." He pulled the dress over her head and situated her curls, kissing her forehead and slipping her shoes on her feet.

"You look beautiful." He then walked back through his own bedroom, where Tony was putting a suit on and pulled out his waistcoat and dress pants.

"Should we tell her tonight or wait?" Tony asked, ever so inconspicuously checking his husband out as he changed his clothes.

"I think we should let her have whatever it is she desires tonight, let her have something special and then tell her. I want it to be a precious memory for her. She will have a better relationship with this baby than Thor and I have, mark my words." Tony walked up behind Loki an gently wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"They will adore each other, I know they will. They have something you and Thor didn't, and that's us." Loki nodded in agreement and gingerly rubbed his midsection, Tony's hands curling around his own.

"Speaking of Thor, we owe him a call don't we? They came over the second they found out Jane was expecting Brynjar."

"Give me your phone then."

After Thor having a near fit of joy and yelling into the receiver for a while (an incredible difference from when he had found out his brother was pregnant with Frigga), the couple finally headed to dinner with their little girl. Frigga decided she would rather walk to dinner because she wanted to see the stars, so they left the Impala in one of Tony's many garages and each parent took one of Frigga's hands, swinging her along as they walked. It was a beautiful night out, one of those nights that make NYC the most beautiful city in America. The sky was pink on the horizon, there was a warm breeze, and the hustle and bustle of the day had calmed a little for the time being. There were your usual people on the street corners, those who played music for tips and those who were looking for a little Friday night fun for a small fortune. Loki and Tony were steering Frigga out of the way of a few of these women when they stumbled across something they hadn't seen before.

"Daddy...what is that man doing?"Tony looked just as surprised as she did, he hadn't seen any new talent on the streets in a good while.

"Well sweetheart, he's an artist, this is his job." They were standing before a man sitting on the side of of the road, a box of chalk at his left and an empty tin can on his right. He was drawing a large, beautiful picture of a woman holding twin babies in her arms.

"I like your picture!" She called out to him before Loki had the chance to worriedly tell her not to talk to strangers. The man, who had two toned silver and black hair smiled graciously at her.

"Why thank you, little miss. This is a picture of my mother." The stranger replied in a thick Sokovian accent.

"Your mother is really pretty." She said quietly, staring at the serene face of the woman before her in a sort of awe. The stranger smiled sadly.

"I appreciate that. My sister and I lost her as children not too many years older than you. She was our world." This seemed to distress Frigga very deeply and tears filled her eyes. She turned suddenly, sticking her tiny hands into Tony's pocket and pulling out his wallet. She didn't say anything, moving closer to the man and kissing his cheek very gently as she dropped a one hundred dollar bill into his empty can. Tony would have scolded her, but her kindness and selflessness in that moment both shocked and moved him profoundly. The stranger uttered a broken 'thank you' in his native tongue and looked away, blinking away the tears shinning in his deep, ocean blue eyes. He turned back just in time to see Frigga wave at him as the trio continued on their walk to dinner.

They made it to the restaurant ten minutes or so later, both Loki and Tony shinning with pride in their daughter. They sat down and Loki reached over to kiss her lovingly on the forehead.

"Order anything you want, and you can have desert as well." Frigga really didn't understand what she did to be spoiled so, but her whole face lit up, climbing into her fathers lap so he could read the children's menu to her. Tony held her against him tightly as he read her her options, becoming nervous by her possible reaction to the news they would soon present her with.

"Um Frigga darling, there is something your mother and I would like to tell you." She looked up from her menu and grinned.

"What is it? Are we getting a kitten?!" She asked happily, bouncing a little in Tony's lap. He laughed.

"No, sweetie it's a little more exciting than that. How would you feel if your mother and I had another baby?" There was a silence that seemed to hang in the air after that, Frigga's brown eyes dimming a little as she turned to look at Tony.

"Why would you want to do that? What's wrong with just having me?" Loki reached across the table am gently took her hand.

"Absolutely nothing, my angel, that's not why we are doing this at all. Do you know why people have children?" Frigga shook her head no.

"It's because they want to make something special with the person that they love. Your father and I made you, and Frigga you are one hundred percent perfect, my little princess. But your daddy and I still love each other very much, and we wanted to make more things that are special, so special only our love can make them. And think about it, you'll have someone to play with and be close to that will be with you for the rest of your life. Doesn't that sound amazing?" Frigga's bottom lip trembled and she looked down tearfully at her hands.

"But what if the baby comes and you decide you don't love me anymore?" Her tears finally spilled and tony pulled her softly against his chest.

"Oh baby that would never happen. We will always love you with every ounce of our hearts. Always and forever, I promise you."

"And we will always spend time together? Like in the machine room with your suits? Just the two of us?" Tony chuckled gently and squeezed her tighter against him, petting her curls while looking guiltily at Loki.

"Of course."

Meanwhile, the street artists first day had gone pretty rough until that sweet little girl had come by and tipped him so generously, he was so touched he wasn't even sure he could tell his sister without crying. This is what was on his mind as he unlocked his apartment door and was immediately met with a kiss.

"Welcome home Pietro." His sisters voice sounded worried, as if she were afraid the often rude passerby's on the street had paid him nothing.

"Don't tell me you were worried, Wanda?" He teased, presenting her with the hundred dollar bill. The two had fought so hard to get out of Sokovia, and they were incredibly poor. She gasped and brought her black-fingernailed hands up to her mouth in surprise.

"How did you manage that?" Pietro was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"We never get visitors..." Wanda cautioned as her twin approached their front door and hesitantly pulled it open. A blonde haired blue-eyed man stood before them.

"I know who you are and I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was the twins birthday, and Pietro had gone out to get his sister something nice. He wanted to make her feel better, the visit they had had from Steve Rogers had even very unsettling. They only had a few hundred dollars, and most of that would have to go toward rent and food, but he could think of something. When he returned to their apartment she was already awake, curled up in a ball on their couch.

"Happy birthday, Wanda." He whispered gently as he walked inside and gently closed the door behind him. She rose and smiled at him, pulling a small gift from out her pocket.

"Happy birthday to you too, my Pietro." His ocean eyes softened and he took her face carefully into his hands.

"You shouldn't have bought me anything." She laughed and shook her head.

"And neither should you have bought anything for me, but you did it anyway." They grinned at each other for a few moments before exchanging the gifts. Pietro opened his first, pulling out of the box a black cord necklace with a small sterling sliver "c" charm on it. His eyes misted over, bringing the necklace to his lips. Shortly before fleeing Sokovia they had found out Wanda was pregnant, and while she was only a month along they had decided that no matter the baby's gender, they would name it Casimir, meaning defender of peace in their native language.

"I love it, thank you." She smiled gently and opened her own present. It was a stuffed bear with "Cas" stitched at the bottom and a large white space above it on the tummy.

"Eventually, the baby's handprint will go there." He explained as she hugged the animal against her chest.

"Thank you." Pietro tenderly pulled her into a kiss.

"Speaking of little Cas, we really need to talk about what Mr. Rogers came here yesterday about." Wanda sighed and reclaimed her spot on the couch, Pietro sitting down beside her.

"Brother, I know we are in desperate need of the money, but isn't the reason we fled Sokovia because we wanted Cas to have a fighting chance? So Hydra couldn't experiment on him/her like they did us? How can he expect us to return?" Pietro brushed her hair from her eyes and caressed the side of her face.

"Yes, my love, but that's the precise reason we must do it. You heard what he said. If we don't track down Hydra and Loki's sceptre, he will call child services on us. The second they find out we are siblings our baby will be ripped from our arms and placed in foster care. I didn't come all the way to America to lose the very thing I'm trying to protect." Wanda shot him a frustrated look.

"We don't even know who this Loki person is!" Pietro shook his head.

"We don't have too, from the way it sounded it isn't in this mans possession anymore. If the sceptre is in Sokovia I bet I know who has it." Wanda's expression darkened.

"I don't want this baby anywhere near that man." Pietro took her head in his hands and kissed her delicately.

"Don't you worry about any of that. I will protect you, always."

Meanwhile, a guilt-ridden Tony Stark was spending some quality time with his little girl. Tony wanted to prove to her that it would always be this way, the two of them, best friends, even if he had to devote some of his extra time to the new baby.

"Daddy, why are we building the repulsor on the arms interior so small? It won't be able to sustain the force from your arc reactor...it will break." Tony blinked at his daughter, dumbfounded at her vocabulary, though he had to remind himself that he must have passed on his genius to her.

"When did you get so grown up? Stop it." He teased, earning a bright smile from the intelligent five year old.

"No baby, this suit isn't for me." He smirked.

"It's for you." Her eyes brightened and a huge smile broke across her face.

"You mean...I'll get to be just like you?" Tony grinned and kissed her cheek.

"The only person worthy enough to be a mini Tony." He laughed, earning a squeal from his daughter. She flung her little arms around her father, not caring that he was sweaty and covered in grease, she was too. There was a sudden chuckle from the doorway and they each looked up to see Loki shaking his head at them.

"Why must you insist on dressing Asgard's princess in old tank tops and board shorts and then rolling her in filth?" He teased, Frigga shaking her head quickly.

"I would rather dress this way, mother. I like being down here with daddy." He laughed and playfully rolled his eyes.

"I know you do, baby. I just came down here to tell you that Bucky is staying the night with one of his little school friends, so I'm going to hang out with Pepper in her room tonight." Tony nodded, helping Frigga hold one of the screws on the suit in place.

"Okay, don't have too much fun without me, Rock of Ages." Tony purred with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, to which Loki snorted and rolled his eyes once more, turning to head back toward Pepper's room.

Pepper was watching A Walk to Remember, curled up on her bed with a box of tissues and a bag of chocolate chips when Loki walked into her bedroom. He raised an immaculate black eyebrow.

"You okay?" Pepper nodded and blotted her eyes with one of the tissues as Loki crawled up on her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, this movie is just making me sad." Loki looked up curiously and saw a pale Mandy Moore bedridden with cancer, a boy kissing her hand from the foot of her bed. He tore his eyes away, a pang of sorrow in his heart as he remembered Arno.

"How can you watch things like this?" She shrugged and reached for her remote to turn the TV off.

"Just have to be in the mood I guess. What's up?"Loki smirked and took Pepper's hand, moving it over to his mid-section.

"Take a guess." She squealed and pulled Loki into a bear hug.

"I am so happy for you! I can't wait to meet this little baby, I know you and Tony have tried so hard." Loki nodded happily.

"We have, this baby is a blessing from the gods. We couldn't be happier." Pepper was quiet for a moment and then wrapped her arms around Loki's.

"I have a little secret of my own." Loki grinned.

"Ooh do tell." Pepper giggled and thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Well I'm um...I'm sort of seeing someone right now. But you have to pinky promise you won't tell Tony, because the last time I dated one of his friends it didn't end up so great." Loki had to swallow his snicker.

"Yeah you ended up popping out a baby on our couch." He reminisced lightheartedly, meriting a laugh and a smack from his friend.

"Shut up, you jerk." They were quiet for a few moments before she continued.

"It's Rhodey." Loki sat up, a look of pure surprise written on his features.

"That kind African-American gentleman that came to mine and Anthony's wedding?" Pepper blushed and nodded.

"He's good to me, Loki. And besides Tony, I've really never dated a man who treated me like that. I really like him."Loki smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Pepper. You deserve someone like that. You and Bucky both do."

Back at Steve's too-small Brooklyn apartment, things were becoming heated between the super-soldier and his live-in girlfriend. Chloe had just been informed that Steve was relocating their entire family to Sokovia, and relocating them the up coming week no less, though he had just bothered to tell her nonchalantly over dinner.

"Steve, we aren't going anywhere. Do you have any idea how much debt we are in? We can't afford our lifestyle already, living in Brooklyn is not as cheap as it was in the thirties, if you haven't noticed. What makes you think we have the money to just up and fly to Eastern Europe?" Steve cliched his jaw but decided not to yell, stuffing his face full of more pork chop.

"I've taken care of it." Was all he said, Hawkeye's blood beginning to boil.

"Taken care of it? And just how the hell have you 'taken care of it'? Paid off our car payments? Rent? Secured airfare with the invisible money we seem to have laying around?"

"Chloe..." Steve warned in a clipped tone, though she was far too angry to heed his caution.

"No Steve tell me, tell me right now, because I don't want to be surprised when the goddamn FBI breaks down our door because Captain America decided he wanted to flee AMERICA with laundered cash!" Steve rose, his face red and his eyes bulging, though for the sake of Charlotte he attempted to steady his voice.

"Can we take this to the bedroom, please?"When Chloe didn't react fast enough Steve barked in a drill-sergeant voice, "NOW!" Chloe and Charlotte both about jumped out of their skin, Chloe rising shakily and heading back to Steve's room, an attempt at spearing her small daughter the horror of what she knew was coming. Steve locked the door behind them and hissed at his counterpart.

"How dare you challenge me in front of my daughter! I have done nothing but support this family, and to have you throw it back in my—" Chloe cut him off.

"Oh yeah sure, you've supported this family wonderfully THE ONE MONTH YOU'VE BEEN OUT OF PRISON!" She screamed, Steve hauling off and striking her across the face. The blow was forceful and she stumbled backward a few feet.

"You know what? You're lucky I got everything out of my system with Loki...or living with me could be a real hell." His threat was dripping with malice and Chloe knew she should be frightened, but she wasn't.

"It already is hell, you bastard." She spit in his face, though she instantly regretted it as she saw the pure rage that flashed within his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, a twisted, mocking smile marring his features.

"Language." He chastised darkly, landing a swift blow to Chloe's face. She shrieked, which Charlotte could hear clearly from the dinning room. The little girl burst into tears, crawling under the table and attempting to drown the screams by sticking her small hands over her ears. Once Steve had gotten a few good hits in he took a deep breath, looking at his handiwork with discontent.

"You know what? I'm done with you. I was planning on breaking things off after the mission in Sokovia was victorious, but it seems you've outlived your usefulness early. Be out of my house by sundown or I'll kill you." That was all he said as he turned slowly, unlocking the door and walking passed where Charlotte was hiding. She flinched violently as she heard the stomping of his boots go by, afraid he would stop and attempt to take her with him, but he thankfully didn't. Once Chloe heard the front door slam she peaked out of her bedroom, bloody and battered but otherwise alright.

"Charlotte, baby, it's alright now. You can come out, daddy's gone." She crawled out from under the dinning table and ran to her mother.

"Mommy...your face...how can I make it better?" Chloe sniffled and shook her head, running her fingers through Charlotte's shoulder length blonde locks.

"Don't worry about me, angel, I just need you to go pack up your things, okay?" Charlotte looked scared and confused and it broke Barton's heart into a million pieces.

"But where are we going?" Chloe bust into tears, feeling like a failure as a mother, as she had no words of solace to offer her daughter.

"I d-don't know baby, I don't know." She wept, head in her hands as her child wrapped her arms around her gently.

"It'll by okay, mommy. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

More toward the end of the week Tony decided to give himself and Loki a day off from work and the couple slept in. Tony didn't wake until about eleven o'clock, and probably wouldn't have even roused from slumber then if there hadn't been a little elbow in his face.

"Loki, babe, when did Frigga get in the bed with us?" He groaned, his only reply being a loud snore from his husband.

"Baby." He repeated, a little louder this time, though neither Frigga nor Loki so much as stirred. Tony chuckled to himself and got out of bed, remembering how Loki had slept like a brick last pregnancy too. He walked to Loki's side of the bed and gently placed a hand on the side of his lovers face.

"Loki, honey wake up. We slept too late, you know we have an ultrasound appointment at one this afternoon. It'll be our first glimpse of all our hard work." Loki's forest green eyes gently fluttered open and he sat up, a loving smirk upon his lips.

"And here I thought today was supposed to be our lazy day." Tony laughed.

"Sleeping to almost noon is pretty lazy." Loki looked at the clock in surprise.

"Well now, we did sleep in, didn't we?" He got out of bed too and pulled the covers up on Frigga so she would be comfortable.

"Is Pepper going to watch her or do we need to get her up and take her with us?" Loki asked, walking in to their bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.

"Actually, last night Pepper told me she would be out late tonight, so she is going to watch Frigga if we keep Bucky this evening. I was going to talk to you about it first before I said yes or no because I wasn't sure if you thought we should take Frigga...I mean that's her little sibling, it might help her get used to the idea if she could see the ultrasound." Loki seemed to ponder this as he brushed his teeth, shaking his head at his husband and rinsing his mouth out.

"No, darling, I think we should hold out on that. She's just now warming up to the idea, let's not force more on her before she's ready to handle it. Besides, I think she would be a little confused, it won't look much like a baby to her right now. We will take her when I'm a little further along." Tony nodded and kissed him gently, walking off to go tell Pepper.

It was a car ride full of excitement once the couple finally left for the appointment. Loki would never say anything to Tony, of course, but part of his 'excitement' was really nervous energy. The god was frightened that something would be wrong with the baby considering the trauma that his womb had been put through in the past. Tony on the other hand was absolutely stoked, turning the radio all the way up and half screaming half singing the words to "Come on Feel the Noise". Loki couldn't help the small smile forming as he watched his soulmate bounce around.

"Of all the men in the nine realms, why I was somehow destined for this one is beyond me..." He teased with a roll of his eyes. Tony snorted.

"You know you love me. Come on feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! Come on Loki, I know you know the words." He urged, though he knew Loki wouldn't join in. So instead Tony reached for his shades (even though it was completely cloudy) and continued to drive in style.

"Cooler than you!" He shouted, half to himself and half to Loki, who blushed deeply as he was sure people in other cars were staring. The god chuckled and put his head in his hands.

"I married a child."

Tony opened the door for Loki once they made it to the doctors office and took his hand, squeezing it with all the love in his body.

"Ready to meet our baby, Reindeer Games?" Loki nodded anxiously and took a deep breath, following Tony back to where their doctor was waiting on them.

"I love you." Loki whispered, pulling Tony into a hug before they opened the door.

"I love you too, baby." He replied with a kiss to Loki's forehead as he opened the door wide and stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stark! Are you ready to get your first little peek at the new little one?" Both parents nodded eagerly and Loki climbed up on the examine table, shivering at the feel of the familiar blue goo. The doctor moved the ultrasound device around for a little bit, her eyes becoming wide in shock after a few moments.

"What is it? Is it alright?" Loki asked worriedly, Tony attempting to sooth his panic by kissing the inside of his hand.

"Congratulations! You're carrying triplets." Loki and Tony both just sort of blinked for a few moments, frozen.

"What?" The doctor pointed to what appeared to be two different amniotic sacs.

"You have identical twins in one sac, and another baby over here in the other. All three appear to be very healthy, though it's too early to tell much of anything right now." Loki brought his hands up to his mouth, he had never imagined taking more than one of his fertility treatments would have this sort of result.

"Oh my...oh Loki..." Tony didn't know what to say, a few tears rolling down his face before he buried his nose into Loki's hair.

"This is the best news." He whispered, Loki reaching behind him to lovingly run his fingers through his hair.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda were about to leave their apartment with what little luggage they had. Steve was paying for their trip to Sokovia, though neither of them were happy about returning. Wanda's morning sickness was acting up, and Pietro was absolutely terrified of what might happen to their baby on the plane. He had read such horrible stories when he had googled whether or not it was safe to fly while pregnant, and it had freaked the hell out of him. He took her by she shoulders and kissed her hard.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be safer to go by boat? That's how we got here..." His voice sounded so distressed that it warmed Wanda's heart.

"Pietro, my love, stop it. You remember how bad I got sick on the boat don't you? Pregnancy and motion sickness are a terrible combination. Look at me," She said gently, lifting his chin so he would look her in the eyes.

"Our baby is a fighter, yeah? And so are we. Nothing will happen, especially not while we are safe in your arms." Pietro took a deep breath.

"You trust me that much?" Wanda dropped her bags and pushed him against the wall, urging her tongue into his mouth and kissing him with all the reassurance she had.

"You're my twin brother. If I can't trust you I can trust no one." Pietro melted against his sister, recapturing her lips and exploring the familiar depths of her mouth.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, now let's go." Wanda went to move but Pietro held her in place with his strong, firm hands.

"You're sure you're alright? You look pale." She rolled her jade green eyes.

"I am pale because I am nauseas, but that has been pretty consistent since we conceived, you know that. And yes, before you ask, I have taken medicine." Pietro seemed pleased with this and let her go, taking more of the luggage so she wouldn't have too much to carry.

"Very well then, baby sister. Let us go."

The Maximoff twins weren't the only people preparing their flights to Sokovia. Steve, who was using boatloads of money he had laundered from various places, was going to pay for a medical vessel to safely transport Arno to where he needed him to be. Edward was scared out of his mind that this wasn't going to work, and he didn't want to loose Arno any quicker than he already was...but at this point what choice did he have?

"Can you promise me this will work? You'll get him to Europe alive and you'll cure him?" Steve smiled, although the smile in no way reached his eyes.

"Mr. Stark, I'll get all three of us to Europe safely and quickly if you'll just board the plane already. Arno is in good hands, by the time we are done here, Arno will be walking himself back to the airport and for a very small price." Edward sighed heavily.

"And just what is this price?" Steve only smirked, boarding the plane and offering Edward his hand, which the elderly man begrudgingly took.

As the time grew later and Loki and Tony had been watching both kids while Pepper was out (secretly on a date with Rhodes), Frigga and Bucky both eventually fell asleep on their laps. They had all been cuddled on the couch watching Disney's Frozen for the umpteenth time (Frigga was convinced that because she was half frost giant, she and Elsa were obviously related) and as "Let it Go" played once more Tony shot Loki a pleading look.

"Quick! They are asleep, change it!" Loki snickered.

"Has daddy had enough? You know it's only going to get worse once we have three little ones fighting her over the TV, right?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah well for right now daddy wants to watch something with mommy that has higher than a G rating." Loki smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony opened his mouth to tell his husband he had rented 50 Shades of Grey, but was unable to get a word in before JARVIS piped up.

"Tony, Loki, Miss Romanoff is here to see you, she is on her way up."

"Thanks, JARVIS." No sooner were the words out of his mouth, there was a knock on the door. Loki got up quietly to get it and gently shushed Natasha as she walked in.

"The children are asleep." She stifled a laugh, looking around at the destroyed living room where Frigga and Bucky had pulled out all their Frozen toys to watch the movie.

"Looks like you two have gone all domestic on us."Dr. Banner walked in behind her, closing the door and shyly kissing the side of her neck.

"And we haven't, Nat?" Natasha rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, albeit lovingly.

"Oh go sit down, dork."Once everyone was seated, Tony asked why they had visited in a whisper, as not to wake the children.

"Well, we know Fury kicked you out after his arrest, but we really need you back in the Avengers, Tony. It's time for us to Assemble again...and this time, well, we would like it if Loki would join as well." Loki looked shocked and almost flattered but Tony shook his head immediately.

"Absolutely not. Loki is carrying my children, three of them to be exact, and I am not willing to put any of them in any sort of danger. And even if he wasn't, we are parents, Natasha. We have responsibilities here, what would happen to Frigga if we died?" Natasha's sea green eyes softened.

"Tony, please, I beg you to reconsider. We just need Loki to help us track down his old sceptre before Steve does, we know he is planning something with Hydra and the staff, we just don't know what yet. Plus, you would be there to protect him at all costs, we would never split you up and if things get too dangerous you can take Loki to the hellicarrier and wait the fight out. We just really need some help, we aren't asking you to fight a war." Dr. Banner raised his hand.

"Yeah, fighting wars is my job." He joked with an encouraging smile to his friend. Tony seemed to think about it for a moment.

"And where exactly is Steve going to get this sceptre?" Natasha was quiet for a moment.

"Sokovia." Tony shook his head.

"Right, and do you really expect us to leave our five year old at home for god knows how long so we can go half way across the world?" Banner shrugged.

"Can't she come with us?" There are no words to express the face Tony made at that, and Loki had to grab his arm to make sure he didn't fly out of his seat.

"Bruce, that's not such a great idea." Loki said calmly, shooting Tony a soothing look. Tony was about to retort when Pepper suddenly walked in, home from her date. She was clutching a letter in her hand and none other than Charlotte Rogers was standing by her side.

"Um...guys..."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on.

"Whoa...what's Steve junior doing here?" Pepper didn't look much in the mood for sarcasm, her eyes were puffy as if she had recently been crying.

"See for yourself." She handed the letter in her hand to Tony, who read it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Potts, I am so sorry to inconvenience you with my troubles but I didn't know who else to turn to. Living with Steve has turned into an abusive dictatorship, though I'm not sure why I ever expected things to be better. At any rate, his household is no longer a safe place for my daughter or for me and we have nowhere to go. I love my child with all of my being, she's all I have, and it is because of this that I refuse to subject her to living in poverty with me while I try to get my life together. Please know that I'm truly sorry for my part in what happened to Loki during the beginning of mine and Steve's courtship, and I know that I deserve none of your kindness, but Charlotte is so innocent. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be forever indebted to you if you would raise Charlotte with her half brother, and allow her to have the life I can never provide her with. If not I understand, and ask that you simply part with her at an orphanage, who will make sure she's adopted into a loving family. I apologise for the burden, and please tell her how much I love her.

Sincerely, Chloe Barton." The entire room was silent for a few moments and Charlotte burst into terrified tears.

"She isn't coming back for me?" Pepper pulled the child into her arms and held her against her chest tightly.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry." Loki stood suddenly, holding Frigga in his arms.

"Pepper, why don't you bring Charlotte into Frigga's room while I put her to bed and make a place for Charlotte to sleep?" Pepper nodded, attempting to hold back her tears as she carried the wailing little girl into the bedroom beside Loki and Tony's.

"You take in a lot of strays for such a cynical man." Natasha commented, earning a shrug from Tony, who handed Bucky to Loki as he came back for him.

"I look after my own." He quipped, staring her down as if daring her to bring up the Avengers initiative again.

"Tony..."

"Natasha." The silence that followed was tangible and Dr. Banner scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Listen you guys, we are all friends here, okay? I'm sure we can—" Banner was cut off as there was an incredible explosion, blowing out the windows nearest Tony and blowing shards of glass and a little fire forcefully toward everyone in the living room.

"The hell?" Tony yelled, forcing himself up off the floor when he noticed the tower was catching fire. He had shards of glass stuck in many places, though being Tony Stark his immediate reaction was not surprising.

"Why is it always my fucking tower? Why doesn't anyone try blowing up SHIELD or something!" Natasha rolled her eyes, standing shakily and walking toward Bruce.

"I believe we have a little more to worry about than that, Tony." He turned slowly, his eyes widening as he realised Bruce was fighting a visit from the other guy. Tony was about to bolt to Frigga's room when Loki and Pepper both ran out.

"What is going on?!" Tony took Loki by the shoulders quickly and urged him back toward the bedroom.

"Get Frigga and get out of here, now!" All three parents ran into Frigga's room and grabbed a child, running for the front door just in time as another bomb took out a quarter of her bedroom. Frigga and Bucky were both awake and screaming now, each shuddering violently as Bruce let out a loud roar.

"NATASHA COME ON!"

"NO IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP HIM, GO!" They didn't want to leave Romanoff behind, but the safety of the kids came first and in the end they had no choice. They ran down several flights of stairs (fearing the elevator would be unsafe) and made their way as fast as they could to the garage on the parking level of the building. Tony tore the drivers side door of the Impala open and demanded that everyone get in.

"Where will we go?" Loki asked in a small voice once they were safely on the road, Tony shaking his head as he attempted to steady his breath.

"I don't know, babe, but don't worry. I've got you, you're safe, and I'm going to make sure I find a quiet place for you and our little girl okay?" He promised, taking Loki's hand with the one he wasn't using to drive and clutching it for dear life.

"Drive into the lower east side of Manhattan, near broadway. My brother lives there, he will give us a place to stay." Pepper offered, kissing the side of her sons face on comfort.

They drove along in quiet for a while before turning onto Pepper's brothers street and following it to an apartment complex near a large theatre showing "The Phantom of the Opera".

"Does your brother sing on Broadway?" Tony asked as they got out of the car. Pepper nodded and rummaged around for her spear keys to his apartment.

"He does. He is currently cast as the Phantom, the lead role. He's a brilliant singer." Tony actually looked sort of impressed as he and the rest of their family followed Pepper into the building. They rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor and Pepper unlocked the door, announcing herself as not to take him by surprise.

"Hi, Pep." Her brother said with out looking up from what he was doing when they entered his dwelling. He looked as if he were putting finishing touches on a costume.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my brother, Adam Potts."

"Everyone?" Adam asked, looking up in surprise at his number of houseguest's. Loki and Tony both looked at one another in shock, he wasn't a thing like they were expecting. He had thick, sparky black eyeshadow on his heavily lined blue eyes, and his shoulder length black hair looked as if he had primped for two whole days to master that level of perfection. He was dressed head to toe in black and sequens.

"Lambert. Adam Lambert." He corrected his sister, extending his hand for Tony to shake. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"He thinks that's his stage name." Tony didn't really know what to say, but shook his hand anyway.

"U-Um...my name is Tony Stark and this is my husband Loki..." Adam nearly purred.

"Mmhm, I know who you are, Mr. Fancy, I see you on the news all the damn time. Didn't know you were gay though." Pepper gave her brother a glare but Tony snorted.

"I'm surprised it's not as publicised as it is, I know." Adam looked down at Bucky, Frigga, and Charlotte and smiled.

"Now I'd know my little Bucky anywhere, but are these two yours?" He asked, gesturing a black finger-nailed hand toward the other two children.

"One is, this is our daughter, Frigga, and the other one is Charlotte, Bucky's sister on his dads side." Adam's eyes narrowed at the mention of Steve but he decided not to open that can of worms. He flopped down on his beat up couch that was permanently covered in glitter and offered for everyone else to sit.

"What brings the infamous ex boyfriend of my older sister to the house of glam?" Pepper looked as if she wanted to curl up and die. Her brother had always been extreme with his threatrics, but for god sake she had at least thought he would tone it down for company.

"Adam please, this is very serious." Something about the tone she used alarmed Adam, who suddenly sat up straight and his playful expression twisted into one of genuine concern.

"Has someone hurt you?" Pepper sighed.

"They could have, Bucky almost died tonight." Adam jumped up off the couch immediately.

"Tell me which bastard did it. Right now, Pepper, I'm not playing." Her lips quivered a bit and she shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Adam looked desperately at Tony.

"Well surely you do, money bags, they are living in your tower!" Tony decided not to respond rudely to that since he understood what Adam was feeling.

"JARVIS is hard wired to find the problem and send me a prognosis on what went wrong, whether the issue came from outside the tower or not. Give him a little bit." Adam put a hand on his hips.

"And just who the hell is JARVIS?" Tony almost didn't want to say, looking down half smug at his hands.

"Well JARVIS is an acronym for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System...I don't want to say he is a work of Artificial Intelligence or anything but—" Pepper cut him off.

"He is pretty much an electronic butler." Tony sputtered.

"Rude." It was about that time that JARVIS spoke up through Tony's iPhone.

"Why yes, Ms. Potts, that was very rude indeed." Tony shook his head at her.

"Way to go Pepper you hurt his feelings." Pepper rolled her eyes and JARVIS began to report his findings to Tony.

"It's not good, sir. It appears as if Miss Frigga's room will have to be completely rebuilt, a small bomb had been located in the ventilation system in both her room and the room behind yours and Master Loki's bedroom, the one that blew out our windows. Same size and calibur. I can't help but be worried for Master Loki, I feel I should tell you. Both bombs were positioned in places that would ensure certain destruction of both his half of your bedroom and his working quarters. From what I have been able to piece together there is little radiation, which is the good news I suppose. And I have a location on where the bombs were detonated from. Have you ever heard of a small Eastern European nation called—" Tony's body went rigid.

"Sokovia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good work, JARVIS."

"Thank you, sir." JARVIS's interface switched off and Loki outwardly shattered. He curled into Tony and attempted to not hyperventilate, feeling as if everything was his fault.

"He could have killed her, Tony. Those bombs were meant for me, to finish what he started and in the process he almost murdered our child! It would have been my fault!"Tony took Loki's face into his hands quickly and kissed him, shushing him gently as he did so.

"Hush now, I don't want to hear any of that. Don't fly into hysterics, it's not good for the babies." Tony cooed gently, running soothing circles on Loki's tummy.

"If this is anyone's fault it is mine. You do realise that his only reasoning for attacking you is to hurt me, don't you?" Loki shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"No, you didn't hear what he said to me the night he...you know. He said I deserved it for those eighty people I killed...that he wanted justice. That's why he is doing this, Tony, it's why he has done all of this! Hurting you is just a bonus." Frigga wrapped her arms tightly around Loki and cuddled into him.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world,mommy. I don't care about those eighty people, you're not like that anymore." Loki pulled Frigga into his lap and cradled her against his chest, his nose buried into her obsidian locks.

"Thank you my love, though I do not deserve your mercy. I could have lost you." Adam looked seriously confused.

"Wait what is this about babies? Your a man...and who was that weird robot person saying hurt my sister?" The look on Adam's face was almost comical, though no one was in the mood to laugh.

"It's kind of a long story...but we need a place to stay..." Pepper whimpered, Adam pulling her off of the couch and into his arms.

"Say no more. You can all stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you so much." While the Potts siblings were embracing Loki shot Tony a grim look.

"I'm not staying in the same house as our daughter until we apprehend Steve, I will not put her in anymore danger." Tony sighed heavily and rubbed Loki's arms.

"Then what are we going to do, RG?" Loki's eyes were determined, sad, and a little terrified.

"I think you know what we have to do." As if on cue, Tony's phone rang. It was Natasha. Tony took Loki's hand and have it a firm squeeze for support.

"We're in."

Though it was late, Wanda and Pietro's flight had just landed a little bit ago and they were both sitting on the edge of a hotel bed. Pietro gently ran his long, nimble fingers through his sisters auburn hair, nuzzling into her slightly and humming.

"I think it's time to put our little one to bed, don't you?" Wanda pouted.

"But little ones mommy is not tired." Pietro smiled and bent down, pressing a kiss into her stomach.

"Well then are mommy and baby hungry? We didn't eat much today." Wanda laughed and threaded her fingers into her brothers multicoloured hair.

"Just where would we eat at two in the morning?" Pietro winked and took her hand.

"Follow me, miss, and I'll show you." The couple walked hand-in-hand from their hotel to a fresh market right down the street, where Pietro informed his sister that she was eating for two and could therefore have anything and everything she wanted. Wanda laughed. They ended up buying a basket full of sandwich meat/bread, a few bags of chips and an enormous thing of pickles that Wanda apparently couldn't live without.

"What now?" She asked, her excitement growing at the adventurous look glowing in her brothers eyes.

"Well we must not venture too far out lest we be recognised by someone...but I have a spot in mind." They walked about a mile out, into a small alcove on the edge of the woods, a place Wanda immediately recognised. She blushed as red as her jacket.

"Pietro..." Right there on that very soft, delicate patch of grass they had first made love to one another as teenagers. Wanda remembered it vividly, she had ran to the alcove to get way, she was crying...and Pietro had followed her, proceeding to wipe away every tear...every worry...

"Are you happy?" He asked gently, earning a deep, tender kiss from his twin.

"I'm very happy." They sat down in the silky grass with their basket of food, gazing at the stars for a long while before even touching the meal.

"Promise me something." Wanda finally said, snuggling into her counterpart as he kissed her forehead.

"Anything."

"Promise me it will always be like this...even though we cannot marry...that we will always have this passion, this love. I don't know what I would do without it." Pietro bent his head slightly to nibble on Wanda's lips, moaning lightly into her mouth.

"You know marriage does not matter. We are already bound by blood, and that is so much more than any silly piece of paper. I loved you as a child, I love you now, and I will love you forever." Wanda shivered at his words, not at the cold, be he took his shirt off anyway, pulling it gently over her head and nudging her toward the basket.

"Come on, let's get you fed." She nodded, and the couple proceeded to have the most romantic dinner they had been able to have in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda awoke the next morning to the feeling of something hard and long against her backside and she grinned to herself, laughing jovially as she realised that her brother was still asleep. She rolled over on top of him, her sing song voice purring happily into his ear as she straddled his waist.

"Oh Pietro, my love...you must stop having wood so early in the morning." A smirk curled onto his features, though he didn't open his eyes.

"I don't believe that is quite how you say it in English, kitten." She began to kiss his neck, his skin bristling hotly under her pouty lips.

"Enlighten me then...how do the Americans say it?" She asked with a sharp tug at the crotch of his pants. Pietro moaned and bucked into her hand, finally opening his frosty blue eyes and running his fingers along her sultry red lips. She used the opportunity to take one of his fingers between her teeth, nipping it playfully.

"How about, 'I want you to scream for me'?" He asked, the words rolling off his tongue like velvet.

"Oooh, no, I think we Sokovian's say it better." She replied with a wink, leaning down and licking the shell of his ear slowly.

"Vreau să țipi pentru mine." Her whisper went straight to Pietro's groin, forcing him to smash their lips together roughly.

"Okay you win." He sat up and pushed her onto her back, grinding into her and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"My sweet Wanda." He mumbled it mostly to himself but she giggled in response and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wanda ta dulce vrea să dracu cu corpul tău delicios rapid..." Pietro's face brightened with surprise at his sisters filthy mouth and he stifled a chuckle.

"My sweet Wanda wants me to what? I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't understand your accent." He teased, pulling her panties off at an agonising speed.

"Now I believe you made a remark about my fast body...or was that 'slow' body? My Sokovian is a little rusty...is this slow enough for you?" He buried his face between her legs, lapping at the sweet bud of her clitoris with drawn out strokes, eliciting frustrated moans from his twin.

"You know what I said you sarcastic bastard." She laughed breathlessly, earning a smug chuckle from Pietro.

"Do you long for my speed that badly, darling angel? Tell me how badly." Pietro smirked as Wanda's eyes filled with need. She spread her legs wider for him and gripped his silvery locks with her fingers.

"I don't want it, I need it. Please." That was all the invitation he needed, sliding up her body to capture her lips once more, urging his cock inside of her very gently. Pietro was never rough with Wanda, it just wasn't him, and now that she was carrying his child he was all the more tender. He kneaded her breasts with his hands as he kissed her chastely, moving at a steady pace at first.

"Are you sure you can handle the speed?" He asked quietly against her ear, moaning loudly as she suckled along his neck and collar bone. Her response was only a hum, but it was understood and he reached up to grip the headboard for support. He quickened his body against hers, pushing his penis deep inside of her faster and faster, relishing in the beautiful sounds coming from her mouth. Of course, he couldn't go as fast as he was able for fear of hurting her, but it was fast enough, Wanda was coming completely undone under his lithe, agile body.

"Mmm, oh god yes..." He was about to slow back down a little for the grand finale when there was a certain unlatching sound and their door flew wide open.

"Oh god, really? Do you have to fondue on the job?" Pietro halted immediately, climbing off of his sister and protectively covering her up with the bed sheets.

"You're here early, Mr. Rogers." Steve's face was full of disgust.

"Not early enough. I ought to report you sickos...you realise you can face jail time for incest between siblings, right?" Pietro's expression darkened.

"Don't you threaten us. We know our rights and we know the law. We've been running from it our entire lives. Just tell us what it is you need from us so we can get it done and go home." Steve seemed to mull that over in his mind for a moment.

"Fine. All I need is for you to bring me to Hydra. It's as simple as that, and once I have the sceptre in my possession, you can both return to New York." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, so simple. You know they are probably not utilising the same base they were when we were being recruited." Steve shot her a nasty look.

"And here I thought you were the smart one, you lech. I don't need a gypsy to lecture me about relocation, I'm well aware." Pietro was out of bed and had Steve against the wall within a nanosecond.

"Say one more word to my sister, I dare you." Steve growled at Pietro, his voice low and dangerous.

"Let go of me Maximoff, or that little baby of yours is going to be in a predicament." Pietro let out an intense, possessive hiss, but backed off of Steve.

"And by the way, clothe yourself next time you want to pin me down. Your dick on my leg was sickening." He said as he walked back toward the door.

"Meet me in the hotel lobby. We start now." After Steve was safely out of earshot Pietro slammed his fist into the hotel room wall in fury. Wanda crawled out from under the covers and walked to his side of the room.

"Pietro..." He turned to face her, tears in his eyes, and placed both hands on her stomach.

"I will do everything in my power to protect this baby, I just...I just wish I could defend your honour." She took his head within her hands and kissed him gently.

"You have honoured me, Pietro. You will be the greatest father in the world, and I know that we are safe in your arms. Okay? Don't you worry about him." Pietro kissed her forehead and handed her her clothes.

"Come on, get dressed. Let's get this over with."

Loki and Tony both woke in Adam's guest room with pits of dread in their stomachs. Frigga and Charlotte both were sandwiched between then uncomfortably, as there was only one guest room and Pepper and Bucky had slept with Adam, and they could hear Adam singing highly operatic vocals in the shower through the wall.

"I don't know what's worse, rock of ages, waking up to this or the impending sobfest that will happen when we tell Frigga we have to leave." Loki sighed and reached across the children to take Tony's hand.

"I'm frightened, Tony. We've never left her for longer than one night...and she's such a sensitive little girl..." Tony's expression melted, Loki never just called him 'Tony' unless something was seriously bothering him.

"Don't worry, baby. We raised a strong girl, no matter what happens I know that she'll be okay. It's not our daughter I'm worried about." Loki rested his free hand on his midsection.

"These babies are going to be just fine, you need to stop thinking about that. I know you, Anthony Stark, you would have both your arms blasted off before you would allow anyone to even come close enough to harm them. Besides, we've been assured that as soon as we secure the sceptre we are home free, so hopefully it won't be that bad." Tony was about to reply when there was suddenly an extremely sharp "aaaa" sound radiating throughout the apartment, waking up both children nestled between the husbands.

"Oh god I think he is singing the female vocals..." Tony grumbled, tossing onto his side and covering his ears with his pillow.

"I like it!" Both Frigga and Charlotte exclaimed, wiggling out from under the covers and running to the bathroom door to listen. Adam was nearing the end of Christine's half of the "Phantom of the Opera" duet, and as he finished the highest and final note the girls cheered. There was a pause and the bathroom door opened, a very wet, towel-clad Adam stepping out to greet them.

"Aw have I got my first little fans?" Frigga and Charlotte both blushed, giggling and nodding as he bent down to tousle both of their locks.

"You two are so sweet! Do you want me to see if I can get you in to see the show tonight?" Both children squealed, grabbing hold of him and squeezing him tightly, which he took as a yes.

"Frigga, darling, come here for a moment." Loki called from the bedroom, forcing her to let go of Adam, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Mama, I was talking to Adam..." She whined as she moped back into the bedroom. Tony snickered.

"Does someone have a crush?" A bright pink flush crawled up Frigga's face and she buried her head in her hands.

"DADDY! No! Why would you say that?" Both Loki and Tony bust into tearful laughter, Loki patting the bed so that she would come and sit down.

"We have to talk to you about something important, okay sweetie?" She climbed up onto the bed and curled up in her mothers lap.

"Is everything okay with my sister?" She asked, placing a small hand on Loki's tummy. Loki laughed gently.

"Sister? And just what makes you think it's a sister?" Frigga smirked.

"Because Pepper said the baby won't come until December so I asked Santa to make it a sister. I put it on my Christmas list." It was Tony who chuckled this time.

"You've already made your Christmas list?" Frigga rolled her eyes.

"Duh!" Loki grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Well baby, it very well might be three sisters..." Frigga sat up straight, her brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"How can three fit in there?"

"The babies aren't very big right now honey, it will be a little while before you see much of anything." Frigga was thoughtful for a moment, leaning her head to the side curiously.

"Is that what you needed to tell me?" Loki shook his head no and laced his fingers with Tony's for support.

"No, angel, we don't have very good news I'm afraid. Do you remember our friend Natasha, the lady with the red hair?" Frigga nodded slowly, fear flashing across her face as she remembered the bombs from the night before.

"Well, she really really needs our help, and we are going to have to go away for a little while." Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"How long is a little while?" The panic in her voice broke Tony's heart, who took her face in his hands.

"Baby I don't know, but I don't want you to be upset. You know why we work on those suits don't you? You understand that I have to keep the world safe, that it's my job, right?" Frigga's lips trembled but she fought back her tears as best she could.

"Yes, daddy. I've helped build the suits with my own hands...I know you'll kick butt. But I want to come with you, I can help!" Tony shook his head.

"No, not with this. You could get hurt and I can't let that happen." She was struggling and failing to choke back the sob rising in her throat and Loki tilted her chin gently so she would look at him.

"Hey, you have a realm to rule, you can't be off getting yourself killed, angel. You're a princess." He was obviously trying to make her feel better, though it wasn't working.

"I am fourth in line, mother, I have nothing to rule!" She wailed, Loki pulled her softly against his chest.

"That isn't true. You are the woman of our household, and our family. Do you realise that? You are the only woman in our whole family and you know what that makes you?" Frigga sniffled.

"What?" Loki smiled.

"The matriarch. You're the female leader of this family. You have to be here to keep us together my dear, to keep us whole. We would fall apart without you."

"Yeah, what would the world do without you? You make the best ironman suits of the lot, you little grease monkey. Take you away and Stark Industries would fall!" Tony interjected. Frigga wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked back and forth at both of her parents.

"Really?" They both nodded and she smiled half-heartedly.

"You better come back." Was her only reply, and both of them showered her with promises of their safe return as Tony's phone began to ring. It was Natasha yet again.

"Well, Loki babe, that's our cue."

After an afternoon full of tears and emotionally freezing Adam's couch on accident after her parents left, Frigga was feeling pretty low while Adam was getting ready for his play.

"Hey! The couch is melting now, Gigi, you don't have to lie on the floor anymore." Bucky piped up, using the nickname he had come up with for her pretty much as soon as he was able to speak. She was sprawled out on the floor staring helplessly at the ceiling, completely immersed in her Jotunn form. Bucky got down there with her and poked her in the side.

"Aw, c'mon! You have to be excited for Uncle Adam's play...don't be sad!" When she didn't answer Bucky became concerned and pushed himself up off the floor, running to go get an adult.

"Uncle! Gigi won't smile...or talk...it's making me kind of sad." Adam's eyebrows furrowed even though it was hard to tell since he was in his Phantom mask, and he followed the young boy out into his living room.

"Holy shit she's blue..." Bucky shrugged.

"Yeah she gets that way sometimes. Mommy says it's because she won't let Uncle Loki teach her how to control her magic. I think it's because it scares her." Adam blinked stupidly, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"What happened to my fucking couch?" Pepper showed up behind him suddenly.

"Adam! Watch your mouth!" All he could do in response was point. Understanding suddenly washed over her face and she ran to go pick Frigga off the floor.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. They'll be home soon." Frigga nuzzled into Pepper but still didn't respond.

"Loki is a frost giant, Adam, Frigga is half. I know you don't know what that means but I'll explain everything later, this is normal. More normal than you think, Tony gets like this when he is upset too, just lays and stares...he is usually getting drunk while he does it though." Adam still didn't understand, but he felt bad, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.

"Okay then...we will just have to work on cheering her up. Give her here." Pepper handed Frigga to Adam and carried her into his bedroom, calling for Bucky and Charlotte to follow him. Pepper watched from the doorway as he assembled the children on top of the bed and he grabbed the largest pillow in his possession.

"Okay, things in this house have been too serious all day long, now what are we gonna do about it? Any ideas?" All three children shook their head and Adam sighed playfully.

"No takers? Okay fine, guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands then. We have war until that one smiles." He declared, pointing at Frigga.

"1, 2, 3 go!" He have no further warning and he lightly smacked Bucky upside the head with the pillow. A fit of giggles rang out from the ginger child and he armed himself with another pillow, swinging back at Adam and jumping up and down on the bed.

"See? Bucky's got the hang of it!" The next blow came to Charlotte, who exacted her revenge by just about knocking Adam clean off the bed with her own pillow.

"Dang girl you pack a punch!" He laughed, winking at her and mouthing 'get Frigga' to both kids until they were all looking at her with pillows at the ready.

"No wait—" She half pleaded half giggled, suddenly being pelted with squishy pillows and tickling fingers.

"N-no...hahaha!" Frigga fell down into the mattress and squealed with laughter, being beaten over and over again until their were feathers stuck all in her curls.

"See? Is smiling really all that bad?" Adam panted, out of breath from all that jumping. The blue pigment of Frigga's skin slowly faded and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all."


	9. Chapter 9

It was unfortunate that a few days looking for the sceptre turned into a few months, and by the time Loki was three months pregnant (looking about six months with the multiples) Tony and Loki were so sick of being without their little girl and being stuck on a hellicarrier with the rest of the Avengers. The last few weeks there had been more and more battles, as it had seemed that Hydra was pouring out more and more of some sort of advanced robotics to defend their bases, making Tony increasingly anxious that something could happen to his babies.

This particular afternoon had been seriously rough. The Hydra bots just kept coming in droves, and despite Loki's best efforts be couldn't find not one magical trace of the sceptre. The Avengers had split into strategic groups, Thor and Dr. Banner taking on most of the brute fighting while Tony, Loki, and Natasha were scouring all over for any clues. Loki found himself with his back against a concrete wall, concealing himself as he watched a Hydra agent approach one of his shadow selves.

"Found anything yet?" Natasha asked into the earpieces, Loki whispering a near silent reply.

"No..." The agent pushed his shadow self against a wall hard and Loki caught a glimpse of Tony out of the corner of his eyes, running toward them.

"Don't you touch him!" He shouted and Loki hissed under his breath, fearing for his reckless husband. The agent stabbed shadow Loki in the gut out of sheer spite and the devastated roar that came out of Stark would have frightened anyone. The Hydra agent was momentarily stunned as Loki immediately sought to dissolve the situation, freezing him in a block from where he stood.

"Anthony, my love, it's alright." He promised soothingly as he stepped out from behind the wall. He could see the relief all over Tony, even through his ironman suit.

"God damn it, Loki! You've got to stop doing that..." He walked toward his partner, hands gently cupping his pregnant belly.

"How else am I to protect myself? I had that situation under control." Tony sighed and pulled Loki against him.

"Yeah but you scare me when you do shit like that. I never know if I'm losing you for real." Loki kissed him gently, not caring that his armour was in the way.

"That will never happen." Tony pulled his helmet back and was about to plant a firm kiss on Loki when they both heard Natasha scream. Both men ran frantically to her aid, knowing it must be bad. Natasha could almost always hold her own.

"Natalia!" Loki shouted, sprinting to her side and attempting to pick her up though she grabbed his wrist hard in protest.

"No don't, you can't lift me in your condition, leave me here. One of the bots got me in the side, I can't move that leg..." She explained as Loki did what he could to properly examine her wound.

"Loki get out of here!" Tony shouted as it seemed like a thousand robotic soldiers flooded in from nowhere.

"I can't leave her!" Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled out a revolver, shooting a couple of the robots where she lay.

"Loki, it's okay, go, I've got this." She urged, her eyes begging him to get his children to a safe place. Loki nodded and began to head back to the hellicarrier, that is, until he heard an earsplitting crunch and his favourite voice in all the world cry out in pain. He turned slowly, his blood running cold as all the possibilities ran through his head. One of the bots had their fingers woven into Tony's arc reactor, crushing and pulling with all it's might. Tony let out a strangled gasp for breath, unable to move, though he tried so desperately to tell Loki to run.

"No!" Tears streamed down Loki's face as he had to make a choice...an insane choice...one that was breaking his heart. He had to risk it. Streams of thick, green magic burst from Loki's body, a powerful attack that he knew his body wasn't capable of handling. He manoeuvred the power skilfully around Tony and Natasha both, who watched in wonder as the soldiers around them disintegrated. Tony fell to the ground, clutching his arc reactor and attempting to catch his breath.

"Fuck...that will need repairing." It was damaged, and he was in pain, but at least it hadn't been ripped out. He struggled to stand, turning toward Loki with a horrified expression. The god was out cold, blood pouring from his nose and down his face from over-exertion. Tony scooped him up into his arms and buried his face into the gods neck.

"Why? I'm not worth it...I've never been worth it." He choked back a strangled cry and carried Loki to the hellicarrier, promising Natasha he would be back for her.

Loki faded in and out of consciousness for a long time, hearing some distressed tears and some one ask about his babies a few times, but it was several hours before he became completely alert. He sat up, his body feeling tired and sore and rested his hands on his baby bump.

"Are you alright, my darlings? Tell me you are...please..." He fretted in a worried whisper, rubbing in gentle circles and trying to elicit some movement. The triplets hadn't kicked yet, but he prayed for anything, any little flutter at all.

"Don't worry, Tony had you hooked up to a monitor for a while, the kids are fine." It was Natasha who had entered the room, in nothing but a bra with wrappings and bandages all around her torso and right leg.

"Thank you, Natalia." She smirked at him.

"I ought to be the one thanking you, it was sweet of you to try and help me like that. Never thought I would see the day." Loki shrugged.

"I'm not who I used to be. You can thank Anthony for that." Natasha laughed.

"Maybe when he cools down. He's really pissed at you, Loke...you might wanna stay in here for a while." Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was afraid of that." She walked up and kissed him gently on the check, catching him off guard.

"Don't beat yourself up too much. I was about to see one of my best friends murdered, and you saved his life. As far as I'm concerned, you did good. I knew you would make a great Avenger." He smiled at her gratefully, though it disappeared as a livid Tony walked into the room, his chocolate eyes shooting Natasha a simmering glare. She got the message and quickly left the room, Loki's eyes darting away from the rage in his husbands own orbs. Tony had never looked at him like this before.

"What the hell were you thinking Loki?!" The god flinched at his tone.

"I...I just—"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tony barked, forcing Loki's tear filled eyes to gaze into his own.

"Have you no regard for the life growing inside of you? I thought you were more responsible than this!" Loki bit his lip hard, an anger of his own beginning to boil.

"Of course I do! But excuse me, the next time someone tries to leave my children without their father I'll just let it happen! How about that, Tony, is that responsible? Frigga would never ever recover from that!" He screamed, causing Tony to slam his fist against the wall in sheer rage.

"By god you better, Loki because that's the right thing to do! My life is worth NOTHING compared to theirs!"

"But your life is EVERYTHING to them, Tony, why can't you fucking understand?! Everything to US!" Tony sucked some air into his lungs, trying so hard to calm down though his whole body was trembling.

"Bend over." Loki suddenly looked very confused.

"What?" Tony gritted his teeth but kept his voice calm.

"Bend over right now please." Loki slowly did as Tony asked, coming around to the end of the bed and extending his body with his arms propped up as to not lay on top of the babies. Tony jerked Loki's pants down and smacked Loki's ass as hard as he possibly could. Loki cried out and gripped the sheets, though he didn't ask Tony to stop. Loki knew he needed to let it out. Tony only spanked him twice, breaking down during the second slap and pulling Loki's body back against his chest. He sobbed hard into the gods hair, snaking his arms around to gently message Loki's bump.

"I'm so sorry." He wept, finally letting everything he was really feeling break through the surface. Loki reached back and stroked his face gently, a few tears of his own trickling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry too. Anthony, I couldn't let you die...not you. Anyone by you, Tony, I wasn't strong enough." Tony shook his head and gripped Loki tighter.

"Don't apologise, please don't...not for something like saving my life. I just want our little girl..." Loki nodded, whimpering a little at the mention of their daughter.

"I need to see that little smile...Anthony she must be so lonely." He whispered brokenly, Tony turning him around in his arms to hold him properly.

"We will get this damn sceptre and be on our way home to her, I swear it to you. I'm going to find Steve for you, and this time I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Loki certainly didn't object to that, looking up from resting his head against Tony's shoulder only when Thor suddenly burst into the room.

"I heard screaming! Stark I swear on Valhalla if you have harmed my brother—" Loki raised his hands quickly.

"Whoa, Thor, it's alright. We are okay, we've made amends." Thor eyed Loki's half naked body.

"Why are you...um..." Loki practically purred.

"See anything you like?" Tony gave him a look but couldn't hide his slight arousal at the memory of their epic threesome the night Frigga had been born.

"Why are you only interested in fucking your brother when he's pregnant?" Tony quipped, causing Thor to raise his blonde eyebrows at him incredulously.

"I could ask you the same question." Tony's fetish was no secret but he smirked and grabbed Loki's ass cheeks merrily.

"I like my Reindeer Games all year round, thanks." Loki blushed and smirked at both men, becoming half hard from all the dirty things suddenly playing out in his mind.

"I'm much too sore for sex...but if the two of you wanted to play I would be most amused." Thor winked at Tony.

"I did enjoy our last sexual encounter man of iron." Tony kissed Loki delicately on the lips.

"You sure?" Loki nodded.

"I want to watch." Thor didn't need to hear anything else, letting his long hair all the way down and beginning to unstrap his armour as Tony pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing the broken and cracked arc reactor and the severe bruising was now around it. Loki's eyes widened in concern, very lightly tracing the injury with his fingers and pressing a kiss into Tony's chest.

"On second thought..." Thor pouted.

"Oh come on..." Loki thought for a moment.

"Blow jobs only. Touch his chest and I'll have to kill you." Tony chuckled at Loki's possessive worry and grinned at Thor.

"He makes the rules." Thor sighed, but obliged and bent to his knees, tugging off Tony's pants.

"Alright then. I will blow you, you blow Loki, and Loki gets to blow me." Tony thought on it for a moment, not sure about Loki's mouth being around another mans shaft, but deciding as along as it wasn't intercourse he wouldn't put up a fight.

"Deal." Thor was about to whole heartedly engulf Tony's cock within his mouth when there was a knock on the door. It was Bruce.

"What are you guys doing in there? Nat asked me to check up on you." Tony snorted.

"Come on in, Banner, we've got a romantic surprise for you."

"Romantic surprise?" Bruce walked in, took one glance at everyone's unsheathed nakedness and slammed the door back.

"Uh...Natasha...everything is...wonderful...please don't check on them, ever. They're peachy..."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony couldn't sleep that night, haunted by both images of almost losing what he most cared about and the losing of his temper, each plaguing his mind with self-disgust. He gently laid his hand where he had struck Loki on the ass, thinking the god was asleep.

"As much as I would love to play with you, darling, I don't think I physically can right now." Loki joked, rolling over to playfully gaze at his husband. Tony's face was solemn.

"It's not that. I've never hit you before Loki...and I've always prided myself on being a good husband...I just can't believe I hurt you." Tony sounded so utterly crushed and Loki looked at him like he was mad.

"Hurt me? Anthony you spank me all the time." Tony sighed.

"Yeah in the bedroom, during sex. I've never hit you because I was angry...before now." Loki rolled his eyes and snuggled in closer.

"Sure, you were pissed at me. But it's not like you slapped me in the face or otherwise intended to actually bring me physical harm. If you haven't noticed, your anger often turns very sexual...how many times have we had angry sex over the course of our marriage? So what, you got mad and decided to practically bend me over your knee, nothing new. I wouldn't have bent over for you if I thought you were going to abuse me. You have never laid a finger on me in a way that was abusive. It's okay." Tony didn't look so sure, curling his fingers lovingly into Loki's obsidian locks.

"Still. I'm so sorry." Loki kissed him gingerly.

"I think we are both at our wits end, we really can't blame each other for everything that's happened this week. These last few months have been hell." Tony nodded.

"Yeah...I remember being an Avenger as a lot more fun than this...guess things change when you settle down and try to lead a domestic lifestyle." Loki sighed.

"We will never truly have that, you know. Because of who we both are. But I'm happy that we are trying. That's all I want...for us all to be together and be happy." Tony took Loki's hand and kissed his wedding band.

"In the morning we are finding that sceptre. I don't care how many places we have to look, Steve Rogers dies tomorrow. That will be the end of all our problems, we can go home then." Loki was about to reply when there was a certain movement inside him, which Tony felt, as Loki's belly was pressed firmly against his body.

"Why hello there." Tony cooed and he felt another kick, his eyes brightening to their usual brilliant luster.

"It's weird, I don't know which child I'm talking to!" He laughed, earning a loving chuckle from his husband.

"Their first kick...I wasn't expecting it quite so soon." Tony smirked smugly.

"They are Starks, they're advanced." Loki rolled his forest coloured eyes.

"Oh here we go." Tony reached around to Loki's side and tickled him softly, earning a snort from his counterpart.

"What was that?" He teased, watching in delight as Loki curled into a tight ball around him.

"No! My body is too sensitive right now...hahaha! I'll pee!" Tony stopped at that declaration, knowing it was a good possibility since there were three children laying on the Asgardians bladder.

"You win this round...but I'll get you my pretty." Tony said as he laughed, kissing the top of Loki's head as he felt him relax once more in his arms. Loki's giggles tapered off and he gently kissed his husband.

"Let's get some sleep okay? We have a long day ahead of us. Why don't you have JARVIS attempt to pinpoint an energy signal? The infinity stones give off huge amounts of―" Tony sat up straight and cut Loki off.

"Infinity Stone?" Loki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? You didn't think the sceptre powered itself did you? As much as I would love to claim its power as mine own, it's not. The Mind Stone, that's what they call it. This is probably why Steve wants it so bad, though I cannot say what purpose he would use it for. Steve is a bad man, Anthony, but not one for world domination. Besides, kind of hard to dominate the world with only one stone, he would need all six. I don't think this is his game plan." Loki thought Tony should look more worried than he did, a bright, contagious smile breaking across his features.

"What?" Tony grabbed Loki by his shoulders and crushed their lips together passionately before hopping out of bed like a rocket.

"We are going home to Frigga!" Loki laughed at his mad scientist, who was no doubt running off to the hellicarrier's lab. Loki rubbed his round stomach tenderly and smiled as he felt his children kick for the second time.

"I guess sleep is out of the question, little ones. Let's go see what daddy is up to."

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda were sitting with Steve in an empty Hydra base…or at least it was empty now, they had killed all of the agents on duty. Wanda was laying with her head and Pietro's lap while he tenderly stroked her stomach, which wasn't showing very much, but poked out enough for him notice. He had grown so weary of the mission at hand and he wanted nothing more than to get Wanda and their baby back home. Thankfully, Wanda suspected that the sceptre was being hidden in this particular base, and Steve was willing to stop for the night. Steve was feeling slightly kind and let the couple rest, deciding to raid the base by himself for any hidden compartments the sceptre might be stashed in. He didn't have to search long, stumbling into a trap door on complete accident.

"Shit!" He grumbled, having fallen into a small hidden room when he'd stepped on a floorboard a little too hard. He stood, brushing himself off and peering around the dark, eerie place. A bright blue glow could be easily seen a few feet ahead and Steve grinned, bolting toward the light. Loki's beautiful sceptre lay on the middle of a long table, Steve snatching it up greedily. He knew full well what kind of stone was hiding in the blue centre on the staff, and he couldn't wait to use it. He reached for the walkie clipped to his belt and radioed in to Pietro and Wanda.

"You guys might wanna come see this…she's a beauty."

Back in the hellicarrier's laboratory, Tony was working furiously when Loki walked in and wrapped his arms around him from behind. The god rested his chin on his husbands shoulder and sighed.

"Anthony, my love, what are you doing?" Tony smirked, but didn't answer right away. He was busy typing in some coordinates into his mainframe, sliding a bunch of digitized things about in the air that Loki couldn't quite make out, he was working much too fast. The god had to admit though, it was inherently sexy to watch Tony working like this. He snuggled into Tony and sighed, waiting for a reply as his shorter counterpart fist-bumped the air.

"Got it! Loki you're a genius!" Loki laughed gently and rose his eyebrows in surprise as Tony spun him around and planted a huge, sloppy kiss on his lips.

"What did I do exactly?" Tony coiled his fingers into Loki's long, obsidian locks and gazed adoringly into his vivid green eyes. Loki hadn't seen Tony's eyes melt this way since they had left and it did funny things to his heart.

"You figured it out. I had JARVIS track the stones energy source, and I have found it. JARVIS has hotwired the hellicarrier's coordination system and we are now well on our way to your sceptre. We should be there shortly actually, it's only a few miles out so we need to wake the others." Loki laid a hand gently on Tony's arc reactor, careful not to apply much pressure.

"Your JARVIS can do so many wonderful things, but when is he going to fix you? I'm terrified of that shrapnel, Tony." Tony had hoped Loki had forgotten about his damaged arc reactor, but he really shouldn't have expected it. Tony hadn't bothered to tell his husband that there was a good chance he wouldn't live through the night, fearing what it would do to Loki's mental state in his condition, but he figured he might as well now.

"Baby, JARVIS doesn't have the equipment necessary on this ship to fix this reactor, and honestly I'm probably going to have to build myself a new one when we get home. This one is shot, we're lucky the magnet is still working for now." Loki's face went rigid.

"For now?" Tony took a deep breath and rubbed his husband's arms gently.

"You notice how the light is flickering on and off? If the light goes out and the magnet malfunctions before we are able to come home…" He trailed off, his heart breaking into a million pieces at the look that consumed Loki's features.

"JARVIS, you take this ship back home. NOW." Tony shouted a no at his computer system and grabbed Loki's hands, though the Asgardian attempted to jerk them away.

"Loki, listen to me. We aren't giving up on this mission when we are so close to catching Steve. Don't you want justice?" Loki's lips quivered and he shook his head, trying to fight back the tears but his hormones were making it difficult.

"N-No, I just want you." Tony pulled Loki into a tight hug, cradling his head against his chest and shushing him gently, his heart only breaking further as he felt his babies kicking their mother.

"Now Loki you listen to me. Whether I die tonight, or next year, or a thousand years from now, a moment will never ever pass by that I'm not with you. You will have me for the rest of forever, you and every single one of our beautiful children. I'm not going anywhere." Loki clutched Tony tightly, attempting to calm himself and take a few deep breaths.

"We are going straight home when we get our hands on that staff, do you understand me?" Loki was not playing, that much was clear and Tony kissed the top of his head.

"You heard him, JARVIS. Set the route back straight to the tower after we get back on this hellicarrier."

"Yes, Sir. We have reached the Hydra base, Sir, would you like me alert the others?"

"Please." Tony grabbed the sides of Loki's face gently and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"You are staying in here. I will not be having a repeat of yesterday." Loki's eyes flashed with an intense protective rage that Tony hadn't seen in a long time. The gleam in his eyes almost looked like the old Loki, the Loki who would murder at the drop of a hat. Loki was not emotionally stable right now, Tony knew that, and the look in his partners gaze terrified him.

"Anthony Edward Stark you are a fool if you think you are going anywhere without me after what transpired earlier. If you go I go, and if I stay you stay too. This is not a request." Tony put his hands up in quick surrender, not wanting to push Loki any further tonight than he already had been. He kissed Loki's forehead in tender resignation.

"Okay, okay. We'll both stay." Clint walked into the room as he said this, crossing his arms across his chest with a frown.

"How can you two just fall back? This is important!" Thor walked in behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed my brother is in no condition to be out fighting our battles for us. He wasn't even supposed to originally come on this mission, and neither was Stark. If they need to stay behind they can stay behind." Clint and Thor exchanged heated glances for a moment before Natasha and Bruce walked in and motioned for the two others to head for the door.

"Leave them alone, they served their purpose, we've found the damn thing. Let's just hope no one else has their grubby little paws on it." Natasha barked, whipping the men behind her into an orderly formation and marching them out the door. Tony couldn't help the smirk that curled around his lips.

"Well…at least Nat seems to be rooting for us, right?" Loki rolled his eyes, though a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Just come back to bed, Anthony."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I just realized that I through Clint Barton into the story in the last chapter without thinking because I genderbent Hawkeye into Chloe so he really shouldn't exist in this fic, and I'm sorry for the continuity issue I don't know what I was thinking. Can we pretend that Chloe and Clint are siblings?

Tony and Loki were now safe and sound back in their makeshift bedroom on the hellicarrier. Loki was gently tracing his fingers along the bruised and beaten area of skin around Tony's dying reactor. His green eyes were filled with so much worry and so much love, never leaving the gentle flicker of the light and energy source he knew was powering his husband's only chance at survival. Tony threaded his fingers into Loki's hair and sighed.

"Baby, when are you going to stop fretting over me?" Loki met Tony's gaze briefly, the pain etched into his face causing his lover to flinch.

"When are you going to stop recklessly putting my life before your own?" Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Never." Loki smiled, but it was a sad, broken one. He could feel how fragile Tony was compared to normal, and it scared him more than his counterpart would ever know.

"Then never." Tony kissed Loki hard, holding it there for a few desperate, delicious moments before letting him go and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"I want you to stop worrying about me. I know it's hard, knowing that…that we might be spending our last moments together. But you have to stay calm, for the children. They have so much more to offer this world than I ever did, I know it. If they are anything like that beautiful, incredibly smart little girl we have waiting on us back home, then I can rest easy knowing that they are destined for something great." Tears began to silently trickle down Loki's cheeks and Tony kissed them away. Tony could feel Loki's body trembling harshly, his black-finger-nailed hands gripping the sheets in an attempt at stifling the loud sob he was holding in his throat. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, his hands resting gently on the sides of is swollen abdomen as he pressed kisses into the God's hair.

"I love you." He whispered. He heard a gentle gasp as his husband fought to choke out a reply.

"I-I love you t-too." Tony was terrified of what Loki might do if he truly did lose his fight against the clock. When they had first fallen in love, what felt like centuries ago back in that cold, glass cell…Loki had been a hollow shell of a man. Tony had brought him into his home, loved him…healed him, taught him what it meant to love another being so deep and so pure that nothing in the world could ever send him back to that place so long as they had each other. But it seemed like soon they would be without one another once more…except now something was different. Now Loki knew what it was like to have the family that he had always craved, and Tony was frightened that were it to be ripped away…Loki would walk away from everything that was ever good in him permanently. There would be no repairing him after that.

"Don't lose sight of it, Loki." Loki turned in Tony's arms so that he could face him, wrapping his legs around the shorter man and pressing their foreheads together gently.

"Don't lose sight of what?" Tony took Loki's left hand and carefully placed it against his chest, where his heart would be. His sad, deep eyes were begging the goodness that had grown inside of the frost giant to stay, no matter the pain or the sacrifice they had to endure.

"Of what makes you you. What makes you an amazing, kind, gentle person. I know you will never see yourself that way, and that's okay. I know who you are, and Frigga knows it too. I just ask that you show that love and all that beauty that is in your heart to our miracles. Don't you dare shut them out when I'm gone, do you hear me? Don't you dare." Tony was the one who cried now, breaking their eye contact in an attempt at composing himself. Loki looked down at his hands, unsure about how he felt about Tony's words.

"You are scared that I'll be too dead inside to care for them, aren't you? Maybe you're right. I'll be numb I'll be…void of everything that made me feel human. Everything but the piece of me that worships the very air our daughter breathes. If you die in my arms tonight, Anthony, I can promise you one thing. I will raise our children to be strong, to be everything I know you would have wanted. And when they are grown and they no longer need me, I'll tell the four of them that they are my entire worlds but a world can only survive so long without its very atmosphere. They will understand. Then I will follow you. I won't rest until we are together again." Tony let out a shaky breath, attempting to ebb his own harsh cries as he took Loki's face within his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to hear that. Loki Stark I swear to god if you kill yourself over me I will never forgive you. I don't care how old our children are." The god shook his head, gripping Tony's hands tightly.

"I beg you not to ask that of me. It isn't fair to make me live over a thousand years without you by my side. I can't do it." Tony smiled but it hardly reached his despair riddled eyes, rubbing Loki's belly tenderly.

"You have too…you have to be around to make sure one of them names our grandson Tony Jr." They both laughed through their tears and Loki brought their lips together once more, their tongues massaging each other comfortingly.

"I'm not giving up on you, Tony. I will save you." Loki promised as they pulled back, a look of pure adoration crossing Tony's tear-streaked face.

"You already have."

Outside, war seemed to already be raging. Wanda and Pietro had already made quick work of defending Steve, especially since their hatred of these so called "Avengers" was perhaps stronger and ran deeper than either cared to admit. Neither twin was fond of Steve Rogers, but they were less fond of those who they perceived to be behind the death of their parents. Wanda and Pietro had been experimented on for far longer than they even remembered and they were incredibly skilled at the powers Hydra had both blessed and cursed them with. Wanda was inside Natasha Romanoff's head quicker than you could bat an eyelash, and while she was keeping possibly the strongest asset to the team busy, her brother was making excellent fun of using his super speed to disorient the Hulk. Thor and Clint had been left to Steve.

"Please! Spangled one do you not hear me? End this madness!" Thor pleaded, hanging on to their past friendship as tight as he possibly could. Thor didn't want to hurt Steve, he thought he was sick. Thor wanted to help him.

"You don't understand buddy, I'm doing this for the greater good. If you know what is best for you you will all stand down. I don't want to hurt you." Thor's deep blue eyes were full of hurt, his hammer heavy as his heart in his hand.

"You don't want to hurt us, but you wanted to hurt my brother? Why?" Steve shrugged, clutching his shield at his side, as if anticipating retaliation from the Asgardian.

"Stark and his little butt-buddy deserved what they got." Thor shook his head despondently, hoping to reach something―anything inside of his friends heart.

"No one deserves what you did to him. I wouldn't wish it on mine own worst enemy. You are ill, Captain. Let me help." Steve shot him an ear-splitting grin.

"You always were a bleeding heart, weren't you, Blondie?" Steve quipped, coming at Thor with enough force to knock the unsuspecting God to the ground. Clint made fast work of the brief distraction, running back inside the hellicarrier to rouse Tony and Loki. He knew that neither one of them were in the condition to fight but what choice did he have? They were getting their asses kicked. Tony of course hopped into action and forbade Loki from leaving the general vicinity of their bedroom, but Loki always had been one for breaking rules and followed him out anyway. Pietro stopped abruptly the moment he saw Tony and Loki and held his hand up to his sister.

"Wanda, let her go." She retracted her powers immediately, watching as Natasha slid brokenly to the ground. She raised both her eyebrows at her brother.

"Why?" He pointed to Tony, who was staring back at them with his mouth wide open.

"Those gentleman are the parents of that sweet little girl who tipped me…" Tony nodded a greeting at the twins, hoping they might now have a change in heart.

"That little girl needs her daddies to make it home to her." Pietro's eyes fell on his sister's midsection, unable to think of the pain he would feel if he thought he would never get to look at Casimir's face, or hear his/her first cries. He looked back over to Tony and Loki, nodding back as a sign of allegiance, much to Steve's horror.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna be." Steve reached into his pocket for something and pressed a button, the entire side wall of the Hydra base exploding out with a burst of flames. From out the ash stepped a man a little taller than Steve and just as big as far as muscle went. His dark tousled hair reminded everyone a little bit of a certain Howard Stark and Loki cupped his hands over his mouth in absolute horror.

"T-Tony…is that…" Tony's eyes were wide, his normally olive complexion paling about three shades as he realized who was walking toward him.

"Arno?" An evil smirk spread across Steve's face as he watched Arno process the sound of Tony's voice. The new solider cocked his head to the side and stared Tony down hard.

"Who the hell is Arno?" Tony immediately threw all he had into a punch to Steve's face.

"What did you do to him?!" Steve spat out some blood, but his smile never faded.

"I saved him. You're looking at the new and improved Arno Stark. The super-soldier serum isn't like the original….that was unfortunately lost. This one is a bit buggy I'm afraid…he is suffering from amnesia. It's really for the better though. Now he won't have to feel bad for killing you." Tony growled at Steve, just about ready to go in for the kill when Steve gave Arno the order.

"Slaughter him." Arno rushed forward in a sort of charge and Tony called out to Pietro quickly.

"Get Wanda and Loki onto the carrier and lock the doors, now!" He barked, taking the hit from his cousin and flying back several feet.

"No! He'll die!" Loki screamed as Pietro scooped him into his arms, his sister already clinging to his back. Upon speeding back outside Quicksilver realized what Loki had meant. Arno's enhanced body landing on top of Tony's already deteriorating one had done him in, and Stark was now fighting very hard for air. Pietro carried Tony inside as well, locking them all in and leaving Clint and Bruce to hopefully finish Steve off. Pietro didn't know what to do, laying Tony before Loki's feel solemnly.

"What is happening?" Loki burst into frantic tears, cupping Tony's face as he choked on what little oxygen he had left in his lungs, clearly attempting to say something to his husband, though unable.

"Cardiac arrest. The energy source in his arc reactor has gone out…he only has minutes left." Tony slipped into unconsciousness and Loki quickly ripped the top portion of his reactor out of his chest. He tried hard to remember back to when he had changed it for Tony all those years ago, but panic was muddling his memory.

"God damn it, Loki think!" He screamed at himself, Pietro and Wanda watching in a serious, uncertain, and honestly frightened silence.

It is the copper wire, yes?

That was when it suddenly hit him. Copper wires are magnet wires…of course!

"Go get my brother, now! The blonde idiot with the hammer, he is hard to miss!" Loki shouted excitedly, sending Pietro back outside as he hurriedly formed a last minute plan. He didn't have the appropriate technology or enough time to replace Tony's arc reactor…but he could buy his husband a few more hours of life if he could just maintain enough energy to last until they could make it back home. Thor rushed inside and Loki pulled the copper wire's end piece attached not to the magnet, but to the energy source and held it up for his brother to have a clear shot at.

"I need you to zap this without hitting Tony, do you think you can do it?" As he asked this the steady rise and fall of Tony's chest ceased and a full on panic surged through Loki.

"We are running out of time! Can you do it?!" Thor nodded, swinging his hammer around a few times and shooting a small bolt of lightning at the wire, burning the tips of Loki's fingers, though he didn't have time to care. It was a small bolt for Thor, but enough energy to power a house and the arc reactor light up brightly once more, though it was still in its damaged, flicker-y state. Loki waited with baited breath.

"Come on, Tony…Anthony, breathe…" Tony's body didn't move and Loki felt his entire heart shatter within his chest.

"Darling please!" He gently reached over his lifeless body and pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping with all his might that it would somehow send his eyes flying open. It didn't.

"TONY!" He wailed, unable to fight it as Thor pulled him off of Tony's body.

"Move, brother. I think the young man has an idea." He was talking about Pietro, who quickly got to work with CPR. He worked on him for a few minutes, about to give up when all of a sudden an enormous sputter and cough came from Tony's pale lips and Loki shot into his arms quicker than Thor had seen his brother move his entire life.

"Tony? Tony, sweetheart, look at me." Tony sucked a deep breath into his lungs and attempted to steady his breathing, reaching to very weakly caress the side of Loki's face.

"T-Tell me n-nobody kissed me."


	12. Chapter 12

Loki was gently holding Tony in his arms as the hellicarrier headed as fast as it could back to Manhattan. Steve had gotten away with the sceptre and they had been forced to retreat knowing Tony wouldn't make it if they lingered in Sokovia any longer. Tony was breathing normally now and he had his head in Loki's lap, the god's fingers woven possessively in his hair. The babies were kicking him, and it sort of hurt for some reason but he ignored it, his every instinct focused on whether or not the other half of his soul would wither before they reached New York. They laid like that for a long while, just the four of them cuddled together and attempting to calm down until JARVIS rang in right before their landing.

"Update, Sir. Just phoning to let you know that Pepper authorized a clean-up and rebuild of the tower in your absence and everyone is safely home now…your credit card has been charged. Also, I thought it would please you to know that the entirety of the United States has just legalized same-sex marriage." Tony smirked and rested a hand lovingly on Loki's belly, unable to see his husband wince.

"You here that, angels? You're going to be brought into a better world…a world where your mother and I don't have to worry about where we live anymore and neither will you." Tony was obviously very happy, so Loki kept his concern about their children to himself. Tony was a priority right now, he needed to get home and get fixed, and after they jumped through that hoop Loki would ask to see a doctor. He knew Tony would allow himself to die and refuse medical attention in a heartbeat if he knew Loki needed to be examined as well, and he had already almost lost him that day. Loki would be damned if he lost him again. When they finally landed on Stark Tower's landing pad Thor and Pietro rushed Tony inside as quickly as possible while Loki and the others followed quickly behind. They were inside for less than a minute or two before the pitter patter of little feet could be heard.

"Daddy! Mommy! You're home!" Loki watched the excitement and color drain from his daughters face as she realized that her father was seriously injured. Her chocolate eyes filled with instant tears and she ran to his side.

"Daddy?!" Loki grabbed her by her shoulders gently and shushed her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Hush now, my darling. I am going to need you to be brave for me okay? I'll need your help fixing Daddy's arc reactor. Do you know how?" She nodded vigorously, running as fast as her little legs could carry her to her father's lab. Tony had taught her well, she was about as advanced in physics and mechanics as a college student and her young mind was rapidly growing and learning every day, she was easily the smartest child the generation had seen yet. Frigga knew she could save him, only issue was, could she save her mother?

Meanwhile Steve was victoriously driving toward an old cemetery near the Brooklyn Bridge, Arno and Edward sitting in the backseat. Edward was perhaps feeling sick to his stomach because he had just witnessed what he believed to be his nephew's death by his sons hand…but it was most likely because he had sanctioned this serum to run through Arno's veins. He hadn't known he would lose all that it meant to be Arno…he's memories, his gentle nature. It was all gone, erased. He looked over dejectedly at the blank stare in his sons dull, dead eyes.

"Do you really not remember me?" Arno looked at him, but it was like staring through a sheer curtain. He didn't see him, not really, just looked as if he could see through his head. It was breaking Edward's heart.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark. All will be well soon."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time. Where are we going anyway?" Steve grinned.

"You'll see." They pulled into a dark and dingy graveyard, an eerie feeling seeming to creep within the very air. Cemeteries were places of mourning, sure, but Edward Stark had never been to one that felt so…sinister. The gloom was almost too much to bare, though Steve seemed happier than he had since the two in the backseat had met him. He grabbed Loki's sceptre and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"C'mon you too, get out and grab a shovel from the trunk. We have work to do."

Pietro and Wanda were pacing back and forth nervously in Tony's living room. They knew they had done everything they could to help the Stark's situation, but they still felt tremendously guilty for their part in the incident. They never would have helped Steve, even with the promise of their child being safe, if they had known what was really going on….who they were really fighting against. That poor little girl's father was in there fighting for his life, and for all they knew it was all their fault. They didn't know that Tony was already damaged and at risk by the time he engaged in that battle, as far as their knowledge extended their work for Steve had caused every bit of this.

"You needn't worry, friends. My niece is brighter than that of ten thousand midgardian men, she can and will save her father." Thor attempted to cheer them, though neither took the bait. He sighed.

"Tell me, we have the metal man, or man of iron if you will and Hawkeye and Widow…what do they call you?" They appreciated the god's attempt at distracting them with small talk, although they had never been called anything besides their real names before. Pietro thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm Quicksilver, and my sister here is the Scarlet Witch." Wanda smiled and squeezed his hand. She liked the sound of that…Scarlet Witch….he no doubt chose it because it sounded sexy. Natasha walked over and extended her hand to Wanda, as if wanting to make sure they were cool after they had spent much of the day engaged in psychological warfare.

"The Black Widow. You can just call me Natasha, or Nat if you want though." She mumbled, earning a small smile from the Sokovian.

"Does this mean there are no hard feelings about earlier?" She asked, shaking Natasha's hand firmly.

"It's fine, your brother or boyfriend or whatever he is helped save my friend's life so…I guess that outweighs everything else." Pietro grinned wolfishly and pulled Wanda into his side.

"Oh I'm both." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Welcome to the Avengers. You realize you're officially one of us now, right?" They clearly hadn't, as both of them rose their eyebrows in surprise.

"We are?" Clint nodded and he and Thor both smiled at them widely.

"Welcome to the team. We could really use your help, your power. It could help us safe a lot of lives." Pietro was about to ask about working conditions and pay when Tony limped out as if on cue. The pride shinning on his face said it all.

"She did it, my baby girl did it." Everyone seemed to let out breaths of relief and Wanda couldn't control herself, running to give Tony and Loki both big hugs.

"I'm so sorry….we didn't know…we just needed the money and he was going to hurt our baby―" Tony cut her off and put his finger to her lips, shushing her gently. His eyes were kind, far kinder than she thought she deserved and he cupped the side of her face with the hand that wasn't clutching Loki.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Loki told me what your brother did for me and I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life. If you are still in need of money you can come and live here, and I'll have you put to work somewhere in the building on top of you joining the Avengers. That way you'll have steady pay and won't have to worry about rent, or working the streets ever again okay? Let me repay my debt." Pietro and Wanda didn't know what to say…he had just answered all of their prayers in one breath. Natasha smirked at her friend.

"Didn't I say just a few months ago that you take in a lot of strays?" Tony flipped her off, though his happy expression never left his face.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Wanda whispered, tears in her bright green eyes as her brother awkwardly kissed Tony's cheeks in thanks. Frigga reached up to be held and Tony eagerly hoisted her into his arms, despite his soreness and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you so much. Do you even realize that you saved my life?" Frigga would have been listening but her tiny black eyebrows knitted together in concern at the sight of Loki, who was panting slightly and looking pretty pale.

"Mama?" Tony turned his gaze to his husband right as the god fainted and slid unconsciously into the floor.

"LOKI!"

Back at the graveyard, Arno and Steve had been able to dig pretty deep in an incredible amount of time with their super soldier strength, leaving Edward the odd man out. He was tired and old, and eventually opted to sit and watch as the more capable men did all the work. He was staring at the headstone that belonged to the grave they were robbing, clucking his tongue in disdain at having to be involved in such a task.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He asked, reading 'JAMES BUCHANAN "BUCKY" BARNES, MARCH 20TH 1925-JULY 4TH 2012'. Steve wanted to yell at his digging companion but decided against it as it was a waste of precious breath.

"Bucky was the great love of my life and I never told him that…because well, by the time I had gathered the courage he had begun to date Chloe, and Pepper was interested in me and things just didn't work out." This only furthered Edward's confusion.

"If you loved him so much then why are we digging him up? Please tell me you aren't some sort of necrophilia practitioner or something." Arno pointed at Loki's staff.

"Stone." Steve nodded, looking from Arno to Edward and back in disgust.

"Exactly, the Mind Stone, you sicko. I am hoping I can use its power source to―" Edward cut him off in disbelief.

"To play god. This is disturbing, Mr. Rogers. It is currently 2018, who is even to say it will work since the poor fellow died five years ago? He'll be nothing but bones when you open up that coffin."

"I have to try!" Steve shouted, fighting to not lose his temper completely lest he forget his mission. Edward wasn't worth it, he had to save his Bucky…no one else was on his side anymore, and he knew Bucky would be. They had made a promise, to the end of the line, and he was certain nothing had changed. He and Arno dug for only a few more minutes before hitting something solid and each solider fought hard to heave Bucky's casket out of the ground and up to a level surface. They pried it open, tears filling Steve's eyes as he gazed upon the bones of his beloved. He reached inside and pulled out Bucky's old metal arm, handing it delicately to Arno. Edward watched intently as his son pulled what appeared to be a metal body missing its left arm from a duffle bag, attaching Bucky's arm to the empty socket and handing the body to Steve. He placed Bucky's remains inside the body and closed the top, holding the sceptre out before it with trembling hands. He had no idea if this was going to work, but he had hope if nothing else.

Steve carefully broke the staff and allowed the stone to drop onto the metal vessel's face, which it burned into before the ground seemed to open up and swallow the entire android into a deep hole. Steve and Arno glanced at each other for a moment, tempted to edge closer for a peak before the ground beneath them began to tremble and shake, lightening striking into the hole in an expected explosion. All three men were catapulted backward a few feet, and when Steve opened his eyes he just couldn't believe it. There before them stood Bucky Barnes, looking just as human as ever, surprisingly. His brunette hair was resting at his shoulders and his blue eyes were scanning his surroundings curiously. The only big difference anyone would see, was that right smack in the middle of his forehead was the glowing yellow Mind Stone. Bucky offered his metal hand to Steve, who he helped up.

"Rogers? What the hell happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tony felt so guilty as he watched over his husband, his life. He had had to rush Loki to the hospital, this had been an issue no five year old little girl could have fixed. Loki was still unconscious, hooked up to so many wires and monitors, especially around his ever growing abdomen. The doctors knew what was wrong, and thankfully it hadn't hurt the children…at least not yet. Loki's intense stress levels and panic throughout the pregnancy, which peaked during Tony's near death experience had caused him to contract an intrauterine infection. This was the worst sort of thing that could happen during a pregnancy involving multiples, since that is automatically considered a higher risk pregnancy. Tony sat with Frigga in his lap, both of them holding Loki's hand tightly as they watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Frigga, baby, will you do daddy a favor?" She turned her tear-stained face toward her father and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"Anything." Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Don't tell your mother why the doctor said the infection started…okay? He'll just blame himself for it, and that isn't going to help anything right now. I don't want him getting any sicker." Frigga nodded in promise and sniffled a little, tearing her gaze from her dad to Loki's belly.

"Will they live?" Her voice sounded far too broken and mature for her age and it tore Tony up inside.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, pumpkin, because I know you're capable of handling it…and honestly I need someone to talk to." Frigga nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I'm here, Daddy." She was happy to be his rock, she knew he needed her the most. More than Pepper or even Bruce, Tony's bond with his little girl was deeper and a lot more trusting than any relationship Stark had with another human being.

"I don't know. I really don't know what's going to happen, because Dr. Laurie Black says that most of the time children have to be induced the moment they are able to live outside of their mother when an infection like this happens…and your siblings aren't even close to the viability mark." Frigga thought on this for a few moments. She didn't really know what viability meant, but she could guess well enough that there was a pretty good chance of her brothers or sisters not making it much longer.

"They will be alright. Can't Dr. Black just…give Mama medicines to make the sickness go away?" Tony shrugged.

"I don't think it's that simple, angel. We have three months to go until they will be old enough to survive birth, and this particular infection will only be kept at bay with antibiotics, but it isn't going away anytime soon. This means that your mom might be in here for a long while…okay? Just to make sure everything stays good and he doesn't go into preterm labor before week 27." Frigga nodded gloomily, taking a deep breath and attempting a cheerful smile.

"That's okay. As long as he gets better, nothing else matters. Besides, we will visit every single day, won't we daddy?" Tony ruffled her curls softly and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Of course we will."

Meanwhile, Steve and company were sitting awkwardly in an Irish Pub in downtown Brooklyn, having a sort of victory meal. Bucky was absolutely starving and he ordered two entrees of chicken tenders and fries with a giant side of apple pie.

"Oh my god this honey mustard is delicious…I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" He said as he shoved a dressing slathered piece of chicken into his mouth. Steve laughed at Bucky, taking a bite of his burger and lovingly watching the other solider wolf down his food.

"Well, it's been five years since that car ran you down, Buck." Bucky nodded and gestured toward Edward and Arno with his hands.

"That reminds me…how in the world did you bring me back, why, and who are these guys?" Arno and Steve exchanged tired looks with one another, neither feeling in the mood for a recap, though Rogers felt like one was owed.

"It's a long story really…it involves the stone that is embedded within your forehead, it allowed me the power to resurrect you. As for Edward and Arno, they are relatives of Tony Stark, you remember him don't you?" Bucky nodded pleasantly, he had always enjoyed Tony and Pepper's company.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question, not entirely." Steve sighed and looked away, unable to meet Bucky's ocean colored orbs.

"I need you, Bucky. You were my very best friend and I…I wanted it to be more than that." Bucky was quiet for a few moments, staring solemnly at his friends face.

"Why did you never tell me? All that time I was with Chloe, I mean for all I know she and I are still―" Steve shook his head quickly.

"You aren't. She and I got together after Pepper and I split…and we had a daughter together, but things didn't work out with her either and now I'm alone." There was an intense awkward silence after that, Bucky honestly didn't know what to think or feel. He was overwhelmed.

"Where are both of your children?"

"Pepper took Bucky and I don't really have the money to fight the sort of lawyers that Tony can afford…and Charlotte is with Chloe, I don't have custody of her because Chloe took her and ran…I have no clue where they even are." This made Bucky sad but also slightly giddy, he hadn't expected Steve and Pepper to name their son after him.

"You named him Bucky?" Even though it had been Pepper who had named him, Steve of course took credit for it anyway.

"Of course I did. How could I not? With how I had always felt about you and with him being born a month after your passing, it seemed like the only logical choice." Bucky reached out to tenderly run his fingers through Steve's tidy blonde hair.

"How could Pepper and Chloe do this to you?" Steve smiled, lies falling from his lips before he could even stop them. Bucky was the last person he wanted to lie to, but he had to do it if he was going to get his friend to help him.

"Bucky wants to live with me so badly, poor little guy. But Pepper changed a lot after you died…she and Tony and Tony's little play toy shut me out and kept him away from me. The only times I've ever seen my little boy were on accident, and it's been made very clear that Pepper wants me to stay away…Bucky told me that she and Tony have told him horrible things about me, and I think that's what has him so hurt, you know? It's just a messy situation. On top of that he is far from safe in their care, Tony has been starting near wars in other countries as of late and I fear that they abuse him…" Steve played his "I'm choking up" card and had Bucky right where he wanted him. The super soldier leaned across the table tenderly and pressed a kiss to the other man's lips. Edward was certain that everything he had just heard about his nephew was a damn lie, but he was too frightened of Steve to open his mouth.

"You poor thing. I promise you, we'll get Bucky Jr back, together. I don't care how great Stark's lawyers are. If I have to use brute force, I will." That's exactly what Steve wanted to hear.

Back at the hospital, Loki's vibrant green eyes were beginning to flutter open and Tony was eagerly watching, his hand clutching his husband's own. Loki's breathing was shallow and harsh, but his vitals were all reading normal on the hospital monitor, which was wonderful news. The god groaned in pain before his vision ever focused on Tony.

"A-Anthony…" Tony kissed Frigga's cheek and slid her out of his lap gently.

"Frigga, baby, why don't you go wait outside with your Uncle Bruce, hmm?" She nodded in understanding, she knew her parents really needed to talk. She pecked Loki's hand and ran out to sit in the waiting room with Bruce and the other Avengers, leaving the couple to themselves. Loki didn't know what to say. He knew he was probably in the hospital because of his earlier pains, and he was so scared that this was all his fault somehow. Tony didn't know what to say either. On one hand, he blamed himself for all the stress he put him through, but on the other he was slightly hurt that Loki had obviously neglected to tell him he was in any pain.

"How are you feeling, Rock of Ages?" He finally asked, opting out of placing any blame on either of them. All he wanted right now was to keep Loki's stress levels as low as physically possible.

"I've been better, my darling, but I'll live." He laughed gently, though Tony didn't seem to think his attempt at lightening the mood was worth cracking a smile. Stark hadn't looked this worried or gloomy in a long time, not even when he had thought he was going to die. Tony's life was unimportant in his own opinion, the world could go on without him, no sweat. Loki's life on the other hand…well, that was everything.

"Do you know why you're in here?" Loki shook his head no, looking around curiously at all the monitors and wires hooked into his body. He could see all kinds of things from his bed, like his heart rate and blood pressure and that of the three miracles inside of him. He rested a hand very softly on his abdomen. It was still sensitive to touch.

"Are the children alright?" Tony gave Loki the same response he had given their daughter…he shrugged.

"You have an intrauterine infection, baby, but it'll be okay. I don't want you worrying about any of this, I am paying the best doctors in all the country to look after you." Loki looked worried anyway and he squeezed Tony's hand.

"What caused this? I take all my vitamins and I watch what I eat…" Tony shook his head and ran his fingers soothingly through Loki's silky black hair.

"They don't know, honey." He lied, for both of their sakes. He couldn't stand the thought of either one of them being responsible for this.

"What is important right now is that you're on antibiotics to help the infection and they are giving our babies steroids to help their lungs and things form faster. We just need you to stay calm and healthy so that we can make it to six months, alright?" Loki's features filled with initial alarm but he forced himself to count to ten and take a deep breath. If Tony said he needed to be calm to keep these children alive then by god he would do it.

"Six months…does that mean…?" Tony nodded.

"I'm afraid so. They're going to induce you at six months, and until then you're going to have to stay here. Hopefully they will have you taken off of IV's soon and you'll be able to walk around, but leaving isn't an option until after the birth." Loki didn't look scared so much as he looked sad and it hurt Tony. He knew what he was feeling…they were both taking the news pretty hard. He stood, lifting Loki's body gently and moving it to the side so he could crawl into the bed with him. He nuzzled into Loki's neck as he felt his husbands arms curl around him.

"I love you. Everything is going to be just fine." He promised.

Outside in the waiting room Pepper had just made her way there from the grocery store. She had been out shopping with Adam and the kids and had stopped at the local Target for some milk and things when they got the call.

"Oh you poor baby!" She cooed immediately, running to give Frigga a hug the moment she entered the room. She picked her up from off of Banner's lap and hugged her tightly, wiping away the few tears that the little one finally allowed herself to shed.

"It'll be okay, angel. Don't you worry." Pepper didn't think it was fair, Frigga had waited three whole months to see her parents and when she finally did they both were injured to the brink of near death. It wasn't right to but this kind of trauma onto such a little girl. Natasha should have never asked for the Stark's help, never. Pepper glared at Agent Romanoff, though she didn't say anything, sitting Frigga down to play with Bucky and Charlotte while she and Adam took seats with Pietro and Wanda.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Pepper Potts." She introduced herself to each of them and the four began polite conversation while Natasha fell asleep on Bruce and the children talked amongst themselves.

"Are your daddies gonna be alright, Gigi?" Bucky asked quietly, wearing a much too somber expression for a five year old boy. She sighed.

"Oh daddy is fine now, but I'm worried about mama. He isn't looking so good." Bucky's crystal blue eyes were wide and full of concern, pulling Frigga against him protectively and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"If anybody can fix Uncle Loki, it's Uncle Tony. Don't worry about it." Frigga wasn't so sure, but she smiled anyway. She appreciated the gesture and if nothing else, Bucky made for a wonderful pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

One month passed pretty smoothly for the couple, the babies were alive and well and Loki was let off of the IV's and could freely move about the hospital for a few hours a day. Tony was pretty happy, because this meant they were one month closer to viability. On this particular day, Frigga had gone out to have a girls day with Pepper to blow off some stress with some much needed retail therapy and that left Tony and Loki to themselves in the hospital room. With Adam watching Bucky and Charlotte, Tony felt like he could relax from some of his parental responsibilities and just spend some quality time with his husband. Loki was in a particularly spicy mood that morning and he had been itching for something he knew full well he could not have; sex. This amused Tony to no end, who was curled in to his husband as they laid in the god's hospital bed. They were making out pretty hot and heavy and Loki's hormones were driving him mad.

Tony smelled strongly of whiskey and cologne, and nothing made Loki hornier as he inhaled the scent, tugging hard on his counterpart's hair and moaning into his mouth. Their tongues collided intimately, slowly…Loki's hands traveling to Tony's crotch and sneakily copping a feel. Tony's body felt as if it were catching fire and he pulled away, his eyes smoldering like hot chocolate fondue.

"L-Loki we can't…you know we can't, stop being a tease." He complained breathlessly, though a large smile was spreading across his kiss-bruised lips. Loki whined, he had been confined to the hospital and these rules for what felt like an eternity now.

"I know, darling. I know…what do you want to do then?" Tony seemed to think for a moment, smiling at his husband in adoration. Loki's being in the hospital believe it or not had actually relieved a lot of tension from the couple, they felt like they could relax, which is exactly what Loki needed right now. Tony played absentmindedly with a strand of the god's hair and hummed.

"I could always read to you. I know how much you like that." Loki chuckled and nuzzled in to Tony, who smirked smugly. It was true, Tony's voice was sexy enough as it was but he always read romances so…gruff and raspy. It was a huge turn on and Tony knew it, wanting to give Loki at least a little bit of pleasure in what small ways he could right now.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony reached down from the hospital bed to grab a small satchel full of books that Wanda had brought to him earlier that day and he laid a few out for Loki to pick from.

"You choose." There was the infamous 50 Shades of Grey, Bared to You, The Princess Bride, and An Affair Before Christmas. Loki's eyes lit up playfully and he fought a deep laugh.

"Well, The Princess Bride seems awfully out of place. How about Bared to You, that sounds interesting." Tony smirked and picked the book up, randomly opening to the last page Wanda had bookmarked. Tony was unconventional, always had been, and who said you had to begin at the start of a book? That was boring. Loki knew this, and especially in filthy books like this he found it enticing to start in the middle, at the good parts. Tony's eyes widened as his eyes scanned the page and Loki couldn't help but return his grin.

"Go on, Anthony." Tony chuckled and cleared his throat, holding the book back a bit to get a better visual.

"'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' he growled, pounding his hips up at me, yanking my hips down to meet his plunging lunges. He hit the end of me with every deep thrust, battering in to me. I could feel him growing harder and thicker." Tony had to stifle a laugh, flipping to a different page to see if that was any better.

"'Your cunt is so sweet,' he murmured into my mouth. 'I want to spread you out and lick you until you beg for my cock'" Tony had to stop, sitting the book down on his chest and cachinnating hard. He wiped a tear from his eye and attempted a straight face, glancing over at Loki who was about as red as a Weasley.

"Well…Wanda is in to some kinky shit." Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair and smirked.

"Oh, and we aren't?" Tony nuzzled into Loki and pressed kisses onto his nose and into his hair, his hands gently messaging their babies as he cupped Loki's large belly. Tony's hands cradling the children took some pressure off of Loki's pelvis and he moaned in relief, a small smile gracing his husband's features.

"Does that feel good, Rock of Ages?" Loki nodded and sighed happily, curling into his partner as much as he possibly could.

Outside, Rhodes had swung by the hospital to see how things were going and was more than happy to see Pepper sitting in the waiting room. Tony still did not know about his secret affair with Pepper, but since the billionaire was nowhere in sight he didn't see any harm in warming up to her around the other Avengers. He practically ran to her, he had been so worried once he had found out about what was wrong with Loki…he didn't want the same to happen to Pepper. They had found out while Loki and Tony were gone that Rhodes had accidentally knocked her up, and she was particularly unhappy about it. Sure, she loved the baby, but she had wanted to take things slow with Rhodey and not rush in to something she wasn't ready for like she had with Steve. Now…well, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"How are you?" He whispered to her softly, a gentle concern in his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. Pepper patted her mid-section gingerly before replying.

"If you're asking about you-know-what, it's fine. I saw a doctor about it earlier in the week, here." She explained, pulling an ultrasound photo out of her pocket and handing it to the proud father. This would be James Rhodes first baby, and he was far more excited about it than she was. His smile was contagious as he wrapped an arm around her affectionately.

"I don't care if it is only the size of a blueberry…it's one beautiful blueberry." Pepper laughed, a little of her indifference melting as she watched the love twinkle in Rhodey's eyes. Steve had never looked at Bucky like that…not even after he was born.

"When are we gonna come clean to Tony?" Pepper sighed and shrugged her shoulders, earning a sigh from her tired boyfriend.

"We can't play around like this forever, Pep. With a baby on the way things are going to have to become a little more serious, you know that. I want you to move in with me, you and Bucky. Let Wanda and Pietro have your bedroom at Stark Tower." Pepper was a little overwhelmed by this, clearing her throat and looking anywhere but at James. The last time this had happened to her she had been dumped eight months pregnant and in labor, whereas living with Tony was a safety net. Tony she trusted, Tony had never let her down. She chewed on her lip and shrugged her shoulders once more.

"You wanna go in and tell Tony and Loki with me? Let's not put the cart before the horse, Rhodey. We need to tell them before we make any plans." James flashed a thousand watt smile and laced their fingers together.

"Sounds like a plan, baby."

Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky had put together a pretty impressive plan with Arno and Edward and were just about ready to set everything into motion. As far as Bucky was concerned, this was all a plot to get Little Bucky back, but of course he had been just as lied too as everyone else. Sure, Steve did want Little Bucky back, he wanted an heir to raise. However, this was about so much more than just his son. This was about avenging, after all…wasn't that his job? Bucky Barnes was alive and well thanks to the mind stone, but Pepper had not paid for what she had done to him. Everything came back to her, this wasn't even about Tony anymore, he had just gotten in the way. In Steve's mind it was Pepper's fault that Bucky died, it was Pepper's fault that Steve had plotted against her perfect Tony Stark in a jealous rage, her fault that Loki was raped…and most of all, it was her fault that five years had gone by without him seeing his little boy. Pepper Potts was going to pay for destroying his life, and now that he had Bucky back he had just the perfect way to do it.

"Are we all set? Who has their eyes on Pepper and the Starks? I need a status report." Steve barked late into the afternoon, watching as Arno and Edward scrambled to give him what he had asked for. They had been stalking everyone inside of the hospital for a few days now, waiting for the most opportune time to strike.

"Mr. and Mr. Stark are conversing with Ms. Potts and a gentleman I do not recognize in the hospital room. Little Bucky just needs to head to the bathroom, that's all we waiting on. With that many Avengers in the room it will spear us effort if one of us takes on whoever accompanies him to the rest room while another of us distracts everyone else. Then we split, quickly. But we better hurry while Potts is occupied." Steve nodded and packed all of their belongings into a bag quickly, avoiding Bucky's eyes, who was looking a little unsure if what they were doing was right.

"Stop over thinking it, James. Let's go." Steve said softly, watching him as he walked silently to the car. Arno started to follow but Steve grabbed hold of his arm quickly and nodded his head in the direction of the cellar.

"Wait up for us, Buck, we gotta go get something." Arno followed Steve obediently to Edward's bedroom, coaxing the elderly man down into the cellar easily. Arno wasn't a fool, he had no memory but he wasn't stupid. He knew Edward was dispensable to a man like Steve, he had seen too much and was too weak to contribute any farther. For a moment he wished he could feel something for his adoptive father, anything that might change is own mind…but he couldn't help his coldness, his indifference.

"What are we looking for boys?" Edward asked nervously, though he knew good and well that something was up. Arno might not have been the same little boy that he had raised, but Edward still knew him inside and out, that look in his eyes meant terrible things. Steve grabbed a hand gun off of one of the cellar tables and cocked it, aiming right between the elder Stark's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eddy. You've reached the end of the line, you no longer have any meaning to me. I got what I wanted from you, your employment is terminated." Edward smiled a wrinkly, bittersweet smile. He didn't say a word in response to Steve, only lifted his gaze softly to look on his son one last time.

"I raised you, Arno. Look at me, look at Dad. If you're going to let him kill me that's alright, it's not your fault and you don't need me to look after you anymore, so I have no reason to walk this Earth. But I want you to look at me while he does it. I wouldn't part from here with anyone else." Tears filled the super soldier's deep, brown eyes and he reached forward slowly, attempting to take his father's hand so he wouldn't be alone. The moment Edward extended his hand Steve put a bullet in his brain, the sound ricocheting off of the walls and ringing in Arno's ears.

"Father…" Steve rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't your father, your father died in an automobile accident 25 years ago. Now let's move." Arno didn't know what to do or what he felt, turning his back on Edward's body and numbly following Steve to the car where Bucky had been waiting. Steve pecked Buck on the lips and started the engine.

"Where is Edward?" Steve shrugged.

"Guess he fell asleep."


	15. Chapter 15

*Okay guys! After months of planning I can now safely announce that this fic will be 21 chapters long (or 20 chapters and an epilogue) and everything is planned out to a T! Hope you enjoy this update and continue to enjoy this story to its end and if you wish, I will even consider making it a trilogy. Thanks so much for reading.*

It was late when it finally happened. Pepper and Rhodes were still talking to Tony and Loki in the hospital room and Bucky Jr had drank two cups full of soda with the fast food that Bruce had gone to get him for dinner. When his bladder was full he had asked Dr. Banner to take him to the restroom, which was an inconvenience to Steve as he was afraid of The Other Guy, but he proceeded with his plan anyway. The moment they had walked in Bucky and Arno had grabbed Banner, beating and gagging him while Steve threw Bucky Jr over his shoulder and pleaded with him to please not scream.

"I would keep yourself under control if you knew what was good for you, Bruce. Don't wanna murder the entire birthing ward do you?" Bruce growled at Steve, though he knew he couldn't afford a Code Green; Rogers was right. He struggled to somehow untie his bindings as he helplessly watched Arno smother Bucky Jr to keep him quiet while they made a run for it. Bucky's job, on the other hand, was to stay and make sure he could lure Pepper Potts safely out of the building. Something about this whole ordeal wasn't sitting right with Barnes. He was all for doing whatever it took to get Steve's kid back…but why did they need Potts? What was Rogers gonna do to her? He didn't want to think about it…surely his Stevie would never harm a lady. Not the Steve he had fallen in love with during the war. He had to force himself to believe that. It had to be true, it had to be; otherwise James had absolutely no reason to still be alive. Bucky pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, peaking to make sure Steve and Arno had successfully snuck off before closing and locking himself and Bruce inside of the men's restroom.

Dear Miss Potts,

It has been brought to my attention that you have been withholding Bucky Anthony Rogers from his birthfather, and there is no one in the city of New York stupid enough to go against your precious Stark in court. Therefore, by right of vigilante justice I have repossessed the child and returned him to his proper family. If you ever wish to see him alive again you will meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge at midnight. Alone. Rogers will not harm the boy but you on the other hand…well, the clock will be ticking, Pepper. I suggest there be no sign of Tony in sight if you know what is best for you. I hope we can work something out. 

Your most humble servant,

BB

Bucky stuffed the pen inside his pocket and gave a soldier's salute to Bruce, a sympathetic smile stretching across his pale features.

"It's just business, pal. Nothing personal." He then pulled out a cloned, non-traceable cell phone and dialed the number that Steve had given him at the start of the mission. He dialed, stuffing the note under the crack of the door and whispering huskily into the receiver as Potts picked up on the second or third ring.

"Hello?"

"Walk to the men's bathroom around the corner from Stark's hospital room. Do not attempt to enter, if you do I will blow your brains out do you understand me? Pick up the note off of the floor and follow the instructions very carefully. Your son is counting on you." Pepper felt as if her breath had been knocked clean out of her, struggling to find her voice as the line went busy.

"U-Um, I'm sorry to cut this visit short you guys but I have to go. That was my mom." Rhodes stood up immediately, in concern.

"Is she alright?" Pepper nodded quickly, attempting to keep her cool. She knew that if any of the men in this room found out that she and her son had just been threatened there would be blood spilled, possibly very precious blood and she couldn't risk that.

"Yeah, she's fine, James don't worry about it. I have to go though, she has asked to see me. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" Everyone looked confused but they nodded, Pepper giving Rhodey a peck on the lips before scurrying off in the direction of the bathroom.

"What do you think that was about?" Tony just smirked at Rhodes and shrugged.

"Pepper is a very complicated woman. You'll figure her out eventually." James wasn't so sure about that but he smiled anyway. He was so excited about their baby, it was going to be the most beautiful little thing he ever set his eyes on, he just knew it. While thinking about his own bundle of joy his eyes fell upon Loki's swollen and tender abdomen. It was hard to believe that three relatively large (because of the steroids) babies were growing inside of him.

"What does it feel like?" Loki cupped his ever growing belly, feeling one of his little ones stir very gently within him. There was nothing in all the nine realms like being pregnant, not a damn thing. He almost didn't know how to properly put it into words.

"I feel…beauty, joy, love…it's one of everything." He was trying to think of something more profound or thoughtful to say when the nurse came in and interrupted.

"Good news, Mr. and Mr. Stark. The doctor has just cleared you for outside walks for one hour a day. You may take the opportunity now if you'd like, but do not over exert yourself." Tony grinned, practically jumping out of his skin he was so happy. He had been getting a little stir-crazy cooped up in the hospital all this time, he couldn't even imagine how his bed-ridden husband must feel.

"I wouldn't let him." Loki laughed, allowing Tony to help him to his feet while Rhodes checked the time on his phone.

"I guess I'll be heading out then. I have some things to do before I have to go in to work tomorrow. See y'all later." Tony took Loki gently by the hand and lead him down a lonely corridor, walking out of the hospitals double doors to an old willow tree. The tree had a two person swing hanging delicately from its limbs, he wanted to rest there with his counterpart and discuss the news they had been given when Loki passed the four month mark. They were having two boys and a little girl, the sons being identical twins.

"Want to discuss names? I know we waited the traditional Norse nine days with Frigga but…under these circumstances I don't really want to do that again." Loki sat down gingerly on the swing, one hand around his babies and the other gently massaging Tony's hand. He thought for a moment, knowing what he wanted to name one child at least, though he didn't know why the name had struck him.

"Oswald. I want to name one of them Oswald." Tony scrunched up his nose.

"That's…odd. Can I give him a better middle name?" Loki laughed.

"Be my guest." Tony tried to think up something super awesome to tone down such an old, weird name.

"Well first things first I'm gonna call him Ozzy because that just rocks…and second, I think his middle name should be Harvey." Loki smirked, Oswald "Ozzy" Harvey Stark…he kind of liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

"Okay, and what of his twin?" Tony didn't even blink before blurting out an answer.

"Edward, after my uncle. You pick the middle name." A good, strong, old fashioned name that Tony was probably going to hate immediately popped into Loki's mind, though he couldn't help saying it out loud anyway.

"Alfred. Edward Alfred Stark and we can call him Alfie as a nickname to differentiate him from your uncle." Tony couldn't help laughing out loud as he pictured this in is head.

"Ozzy and Alfie…the Stark Twins. That is actually pretty fucking adorable." Loki leaned over to gently capture Tony's lips, squeezing his hand lovingly as he did so.

"Of course, they are our sons. They will be perfect by birth right." Stark couldn't argue with this, a smug shit eating grin consuming his features. He placed a hand tenderly on Loki's baby bump, specifically to the left where he remembered seeing his little girl on the ultrasound. Frigga was going to have a little sister…she needed a pretty name that their big girl was sure to love. She really wanted a sister.

"What is something you think Frigga might like? I'm thinking something simple that will sound nice with Ozzy and Alfie. Like say…Ivy? I want her to think it's kickass." Loki nodded.

"I like Ivy. How does Selena Ivy Stark sound to you? Ozzy, Alfie, and Ivy Stark." Tony kissed Loki's stomach and grinned in approval, humming to himself quietly.

"I think they are names that go well with our Frigga Marie. She'll be glad."

Meanwhile, Pepper was driving toward the Brooklyn Bridge frantically. Her mascara was running down her face and her eyes were red from crying, worry for her son consuming her every thought. Bucky was all she had, that was her little boy. She didn't know what "BB" wanted exactly, but one thing she was absolutely certain of; once she made sure Bucky was safe, she was killing "BB" and Steve both with her bare hands. She tried to steady her breathing and sooth herself, she knew now was no time to panic. Her child needed her. She pulled into a parking place near the bridge's opening, surprised that even at this time of night there seemed to be no traffic coming across the bridge. It was dark, misty. Exactly the kind of atmosphere she was hoping to avoid in a situation like this; it only added to her hysteria.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out into the empty, tar like darkness, beginning to cross the bridge on foot. She wrapped her jacket around her fiercely and rubbed her stomach, praying that no matter what happened tonight at least one of her babies would be safe.

"Miss me?" Pepper recognized that voice anywhere, whipping around to stare into the eyes of a man she'd thought long dead. The very man she had named her little boy after. How could it be? She had witnessed Bucky's accident…and yet…there he was, clear as day.

"B-Buck?" He smiled. He really didn't want to hurt Pepper…but whatever his Steve needed her for, he was sure it was important. Steve didn't do anything that wasn't important.

"Nice to see you again, Pep." Pepper's grey eyes filled with tears and she shook her head frantically. Bucky's death had cost her her marriage…and he was taunting her.

"How is any of this―" Bucky shushed her, stepping forward and pressing a cold metal finger against her paling lips. She was trembling, he could feel it, and he hoped with all his might that she wasn't too frightened.

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that, he grabbed her back by her ponytail and held a cloth over her mouth with his free hand. The chloroform seeped into her body quickly and before she knew it, the entire world went black.

While this was going on the Avengers still sitting in the hospital waiting room were getting a little worried. It had been an awfully long time since Bruce had taken Bucky Jr to the bathroom and neither one had returned. Clint looked at his watch and then locked eyes with Natasha, one nod being all he needed; he needed to go check on them. He rose quietly, walking with caution to the men's room around the bend, hand on his quiver just in case. You could never be too careful in their line of work. The door creaked open slowly, a muffled cry exploding from a familiar voice in the corner of the room.

"Bruce!" Barton dropped his weapon and ripped the tape off of Banner's face quickly, retrieving a pocket knife from his trousers and beginning to saw through the rope.

"What the hell happened, where is―" Dr. Banner cut him off, a terror and a guilt in his deep brown eyes that shut hawkeye up pretty damn quick.

"B-Barnes is alive!"

**Author's Note:**

> All characters minus the wee babies belong to Marvel


End file.
